FADE
by Shin Oe
Summary: Victoria Bouvier hails from one of the Oldest Pureblood Wizarding Families. But why was she sorted in Gryffindor when all her Family members are Slytherins?  And after the war, why is a certain Blond Slytherin looking for her? LEMON UP! -DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Ut Satus

**DISCLAIMER**: Hi! Shin here and yeah…I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. The first chapters might explain more of the backgrounds of my original characters but I promise more Draco Love coming immediately! Lemons? Hmmm…we'll see as the story goes but yes, I'm planning on it. I need reviews too so that I can see what you guys think of the story. So here we are, my first Draco Fic.

**CHAPTER ONE: The Start of the End**

Friendships are basically one of the best things that could happen to a person. It is a pillar that supports everyone under it. It is comfort. And sometimes, friendships vary in depth. And it may fade in time or to some…it's just a bottomless pit.

Lotus Lee peeked through the hallways leading to the Gryffindor Tower. It is her 2nd year at Hogwarts and aside from all the obvious troubles some Slytherins and Gryffindors are fond of doing namely the famous Harry Potter and his friends, her world is peaceful. Well, not that Ravenclaws opt to look for trouble. And sneaking into the other house's tower is not her idea of adventure. "She's gonna pay for letting me do this…" Lotus whispered to herself.

With silence she walked towards the portrait of the fat lady seeing that there is no one around. She took the parchment in her cloak and slowly placed it on the floor in front of the large painting. There on the parchment lies an elegantly written name: **Victoria**. She fixed her straight long raven hair and tucked her bangs to the side. Just as she was about to turn and run off…

"Rather late at night to be flouncing about, dear?" The fat lady yawned. "You do know there's a curfew…"

The shrilly voice made her stiff. She'd wanted no more than to wake up the loud opera-wannabe but that would be impossible. She is after all, the guardian of the Gryffindor dormitory. "I..I'm just le-leaving something for a f-f-friend, ma'am." She stuttered still not looking back.

The fat lady looked down and smiled. "A letter for a lover?" She teased.

Lotus blushed profusely as she turned to face the portrait. "No, ma'am…. I said a letter for a FRIEND." She corrected emphasizing the last word.

The fat lady chuckled. "That's what they all say…a-ho-ho-ho." The door opened from the inside and out comes a tall girl with long wavy hair cascading down to the small of her back. Her skin is tanned and she's wearing a dress robe with nothing else inside.

"Oh. Right on time…" The girl chuckled softly. "I never knew you got the guts to sneak around at night."

Lotus' eyes narrowed. "Do I have a choice? You're blackmailing me… If your mom gets to hear this-"

The girl's name is Victoria Roane Bouvier, a 2nd year Gryffindor who happens to be in a family full of Slytherins. Regardless the fact that the Bouvier are under the influence of the dark lord, they are also known for their influence in the Ministry. The Bouviers are known to be pretty people and Lotus Lee has a long-time unrequited love on Reston George Bouvier, one of the 5 siblings and Victoria won't let this secret go to waste. So when she skipped Potions to watch a Quidditch match, she blackmailed the Ravenclaw into giving her the complete notes to brew Polyjuice potion for their next class. Victoria scanned the parchment. "Oh-kay~ I think this will do."

Lotus gave her friend a livid look. "Of course it will do. I got an Outstanding for that." She snorted and started to walk away.

"I just love this friendship…" Victoria grinned as she once more entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

There are so many friendship circles around Hogwarts and the most uncommon is that of the quartet that came from different houses. It is rare to see them in public places mainly because their respective houses loathe seeing them 'fraternizing' with the enemy. The silent war between the four houses has been going on since they were established – friendly competition is what they call it. The most common squabbles are made by Slytherins and Gryffindors mainly because their personalities clash. The odd group is composed of: Victoria Roane Bouvier from Gryffindor, Lotus Lee from Ravenclaw, Isabella Montes from Hufflepuff and Eloise Pelletier from Slytherin.

Their usual places were found outside the castle and mostly near the forbidden forest or the Black Lake to avoid their houses' harsh comments. Eloise scratched her short brunette hair and looked at her friends who are currently studying. She on the other hand would rather just daydream but it bothered her that no one seems to share her thoughts. She sleepily glanced at Lotus who seemed to be engrossed in some book that was obviously too advance for them. "That's not in our curriculum…" She mumbled to which the Ravenclaw gave her a silent nod and ignored her. Eloise looked to the other side where Isabella or Bella as she calls her, is writing an essay and at the same time munching on some chocolate cookies. "I thought you're on a diet?" She asked. Bella merely shrugged not even looking up. Then she turned to see Victoria shift her body and is now lying on the grass with a small book in hand. "What are you reading?" The book is not familiar.

Victoria stretched her limbs and answered, "Something about Lovage." At the mention of the subject, everyone stopped. "I'm currently very interested in inflaming the brain…so yeah, I got this book from my ma's library in Dublin."

"Are you daft?" Lotus asked calmly with a tinge of worry. "If the professors find out you've slipped in a book of dark arts, you're going to get expelled."

"No, I'm not." Victoria rolled to face the Asian witch. "I'm practically untouchable when it comes to the 'RULES'." She grinned cockily.

Eloise chuckled. "She's right, Lotus. Vicky's dad is in the Ministry's Potion Research Area. It's family business – the books, I mean. The Bouviers are known Potion Masters. Lucas, her eldest brother is an Auror that specializes in Potions, remember? I thought Ravenclaws know everything?" She let off a Slytherin smirk.

Lotus gave Eloise a look before shaking her head. "Wait a minute." She leaned in and gave her friend a suspicious look. "You asked me to make notes for you when your family is known for being Potion Masters…"

"Hey! It doesn't mean a thing! I'm just a kid here…learning…and Polyjuice potion is sooooo boring!" Victoria flopped herself back on the grass. "I don't need to learn some stupid shape-changing potion that would wear off. Why can't the professor teach us cooler stuff like Veritaserums, Wartcap Powder, or Essence of Belladonna? And what about Felix Felicis? Urgh! The class is so boring! I wish Reston takes up internship next year…" She stole a quick glance at Lotus who blushed at the mention of her brother's name. "You'd like that, huh?"

"I don't care." Lotus huffed, feigning ignorance. "And we're not allowed to learn those things until our 4th year, Victoria. They're actually forbidden." She added.

"Yeah, yeah…" Victoria waved her hand in the air to dismiss the subject. She threw a stone at the Black Lake which is a few paces away from where they sit.

Bella giggled at the sudden turn up of the topic. "Speaking of crushes… Cedric Diggory is such a hottie, Lotus. How is he in the academic department?"

Lotus closed her book. "Truthfully? Average."

"BULLOCKS! He's the top of his class." Bella pointed out. "Not to say the most gorgeous creature to walk this earth…" She sighed dreamily.

"That's because his class is filled with AVERAGE people. He's a Hufflepuff." Lotus snottily pointed out as she slowly packed her things. Bella gave her a dangerous glare. "A handsome face is not everything, Bella."

Bella frowned. "Of course, I know that… But we're talking about a handsome and kind young man…you can only see that once every century I reckon. He's heroic too and he doesn't look as dorky as Potter." She joked.

Eloise, Lotus and Victoria laughed as they themselves fixed their books. "What's your next class, Vicky?" Eloise asked as they now walk back to the castle. "I got potions…"

Victoria sighed. "Goodaftehnoonclasssss…ternyourboohkstepahge249…." She imitated the monotonous voice of her professor very well which sent the girls laughing. "Yeah, I got potions too." She paused at that. "Wait…Elie…"

There was horror in her eyes as she stared at her and Eloise knew what she meant. "Yes. He's still alive." With that Victoria frowned. "And very much a pain in the arse as usual." Lotus and Bella waved their goodbyes as the two headed to their class in the opposite direction of the hallway. "You're still pissed about Malfoy?"

Victoria suddenly felt like every step weighs a ton. "What do you think? I mean, dad's been pushing me about it lately." She groaned. The Bouviers have always been a supporter of Voldemort. And it is no secret that they are very strict with mixing their clan with other Wizarding families. For instance, since Victoria is the only daughter of Alexander Luis Bouvier, he expects her to marry within the circle of purebloods like the Malfoys, the Burkes, the Gaunts, the Blacks among many. Her brother Lucas Henri Bouvier married Sylvia Goyle which made her Gregory's sister-in-law. She shivered at the thought. The Malfoy crony really bothers her. She doesn't know if he's eternally under an imperious curse or what. Gregory always follows the Malfoy brat. Though last summer, she talked to him and he's quite okay.

"Last summer he told me to befriend Malfoy. Urgh! The nerve! Who would want to be friends with a stuck-up git?" She sat in her chair and looked at Eloise. "The trouble started when the stupid Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. Blasted sack of a hat gave me the trouble of my life! Can you imagine how my brothers reacted? Merlin! They were laughing non-stop! Lucas and Reston are still mocking me every Winter break." She took out her potions book. "If it'd just placed me in Slytherin, I would have stayed normal."

Eloise patted her friend. "It's okay, Vicky. It's not like it's bad being a Gryffindor… You get to see George and Fred…" She giggled. The twins have always fascinated her. Their rebellious manners and fearless discoveries amazes her. "And you should have followed what Bella did. She's supposed to be in Ravenclaw…but the Sorting Hat saw her desire to be in Hufflepuff…of course, it's because of Diggory… But either way, you could have been in Slytherin."

"I should have done that…" Victoria smiled ruefully at her friend. "Though I think I rather like where I am right now…" Her eyes looked at the newly arrived students. Among them, a blond boy with gray eyes strutted towards his seat followed by two other Slytherins.

"Hello, Victoria!"

It was Gregory. She managed a small smile and wave at his brother-in-law who was swatted by the blonde twit. She turned to Eloise. "What the feck is his bloody problem? What? Waving at your brother-in-law's a crime now?" Victoria shot the Malfoy a glare and mouthed, "GIT."

Draco Malfoy watched as the Gryffindor dared to mock him. "I told you to ignore her, Goyle." He shot daggers at the fat Slytherin beside him. "She's a Gryffindork."

"But…Victoria isn't that bad…" Gregory managed to answer in a whisper. He's been fond of his newly acquire relative. The girl has been nothing but a comfort to him everytime she visits their manor. "She's my sister-in-law…"

"Shut it!" Draco barked. His father always told him to only befriend Slytherins and even if Victoria Bouvier's family is a strong supporter of the dark lord, there has to be a reason why she was placed in Gryffindor and he can't be fooled. She isn't the 'right sort' as what his father said. "I catch you talking to her again, I'm going to hex you." He warned. A strong pat at the back made him look up. "Zabini." The handsome boy sat in front of him and turned to grin at him.

"I can't believe we're in the same class as Victoria." Blaise said excitedly. "My mother wants me to snag her. The Bouviers, I've heard is looking for a good match for dear, dear Victoria. She'll be turning seventeen in a few years…and the lucky man has got to be me. Don't really care that she's in Gryffindor. It's all about breeding, mate. All about the blood…" He looked to the beauty and threw her a kiss. "Hi, Vicky!"

"Sod off, Zabini." Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to face Eloise to avoid the school's playboy, Blaise Zabini. "Honestly, you call that a playboy? He doesn't even have the right body. Who would want a stick?" Eloise laughed hard at this.

The friendship strengthened until their 6th year where more trouble arose because of the Dark Lord's orders. There have been a lot of things going on circling the golden trio: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Apart from Hogwarts not being that safe anymore, this is also the year where they found themselves deciding something that might affect each of them for the rest of their lives.

Like always, they hang around near the Black Lake. Their looks have changed through the years. They decided to just take the day off and watch the sun set. Victoria sighed deeply. Her hair is longer now and she grew taller and leaner. Her vibrant hazel eyes have turned dull and her jolly disposition disappeared.

"I have to stop seeing you guys…" There were no gasps of surprise or angry words. Everyone understood what she meant. Her father was killed in an Auror raid and her brothers were missing. In a year, she will be among the ranks of DeathEaters and the decision is now. She can't get her friends in trouble.

Eloise sighed as well. She tucked her now long brunette hair and skillfully pin it into a messy bun atop her head. "I was called earlier than expected. I will not be able to go back to Hogwarts next year." She looked at the other and smiled ruefully. "It was a dream that we'll graduate without getting in trouble – a blasted fantasy. But it was awesome while it lasted." Tears slowly lined the edges of her eyes.

Lotus didn't know what to say. Earlier that year they were asked several questions and were told to take tests to find out information about the DeathEaters. She looked at Victoria who kept on staring at the lake. "You were spared from that test?"

"What do you think?" Victoria chuckled bitterly. "Reston and Luis told me to act sick. Funny thing is…ma gave me a beating just to give the perfect effect. You know, Crutiatus… Just before they disappeared, Cadmus and Theo butchered my horses…to make it look as if I'm a victim, they say… Ma wants me to finish school, you see." She stood up and looked at her friends. "If you ask me, it's a load of bull. How the hell can I finish school when they're all gone and I'm next to be taken? Now I know why my family's in Slytherin and not in Ravenclaw. They're all stupid." She laughed at her hollow joke.

Bella stood up and hugged her friend. Her long crimson hair floated as the winds blew. "It's okay, love. The important thing is…we're still together…we are. Until you guys leave, let's make the best out of this year." She offered a smiled. Her long time crush died 2 years ago and it broke her to pieces. Cedric Diggory was murdered and everybody knew it was the dark lord. She pitied Harry who was accused of murder. Despite the Ministry's effort to convince everyone, lots of students stay away from the boy-who-lived. But Bella knew the Gryffindor could never do that to Cedric. She used to see them talk to each other like brothers. "Everything is changing for us…" A tear streamed down her face.

Victoria groaned. "Awh! Stop crying, Isabella. I hate it when you cry." She rolled her eyes. In truth, she doesn't want her to cry because she'll start crying and no way will she cry like a baby. "It's not like Cedric loved ya. He's basically oblivious to your undying admiration… He doesn't deserve your grief."

Bella shot the taller girl a glare. "Cedric knows my love for him! I told him just before the TriWizard Cup!" She shouted.

Victoria turned around and threw her hands in the air. "Here we go~"

"Cedric is a wonderful person and you didn't even know him! He deserves all the grief I give him!" Bella once more started her daily mourning.

Eloise hugged the Hufflepuff and sighed. "Stop being a git, Vicky. You knew she loved him." She paused. "But Bella, Vicky's right… He's gone now…you need to let it go."

Lotus can't believe she'll have to live another day watching the drama. It's like a daily soap opera being played back thousands of times. She stood up and fixed herself. "Well, guys… I've got classes in twenty. I for one suggest that we slowly let go of our ties…so that it won't be hard." She managed to say professionally. In truth, her voice is about to break. Her two friends are future DeathEaters and she knew she can do nothing about it.

Victoria looked back at the small Ravenclaw. "For once I think you're right. We should slowly let go. Our class schedules will make it easier for us. I've got loads of classes because of my NEWTS and I'll be staying over the holidays." The others nodded in reply. "Well…" She smiled ruefully. "…let's hope for the best." She hugged them all. She knew from then on that the only friend she'll be with is Eloise and the rest must go.

They both walked to their dormitories. Victoria separated and at last, she was alone. It is near midnight and she's supposed to be in the dorms now. But after their goodbyes, she was too lonely to walk back so she walked around Hogwarts knowing that she'll be missing the place once she is called. She kept on walking until she bumped into someone. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and took a sharp intake of air when she recognized the tall boy. Platinum blonde hair, mysterious gray eyes and a very proud face greeted her. "Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Victoria Roane Bouvier who is sprawled on the floor. "What's the matter, Bouvier? A little surprised?" He asked in mocking tone. He knew his looks have improved, not to say his height. He's now taller than most Slytherins and his body developed nicely. All the girls are running after him. It's been a year since he last saw this Gryffindor. It amuses him that she too changed for the better. He smirked as he saw the girl stare at him. "Like what you see?"

Victoria stood up and fixed herself. She gave off a snide smile. "You wish, Malfoy." With that, she walked off. But before she could walk further, a hand took hold of her arm.

"Your mother is living with us, don't you know?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. "You should respect me for hiding your family from the Ministry, you twit." He tugged the arm towards him.

Victoria pulled her arm away. It was hard. Draco Malfoy seemed to be stronger now. "Get your hands off me, you prick!" She managed to release herself. "Do I look like an idiot to you? I know you're family is doing it all because the dark lord orders you to do so. Why should I be grateful, you sack of dung? My family is as regal if not better than yours. We were found out first because my father is doing his job for the cause." She smirked seeing that the blonde is now fuming. "Not like some wanker I know…"

Draco Malfoy wanted to control himself but he was never good in controlling his emotions…especially anger. He slapped Victoria with everything he's got. The girl lay unconscious on the ground. Cursing himself he made sure no one's around and carried the girl. He can't just leave her there. The girl will surely make her revenge and with the task given to him, it will probably be a bad idea to set her loose. He made his way to his godfather's office. "Professor." He called out.

Severus knew who it was and opened the door. The familiar body in the arms of Draco Malfoy took his attention. "What did you do to Ms. Bouvier?"

Draco walked in and placed the girl on the nearby table. "She got to me so I…hit her." He began to panic. He turned back to his professor. "She's infuriating! I tried to keep my anger at bay but she insinuated that my father is a wanker!"

Severus raised a brow and looked at the unconscious body of Victoria Bouvier. "Quite the lady, I see… She just lost her father, don't you know that?" Draco did not answer him. "She was left to fend for herself, I heard. Her brothers were all for the cause…pity. She's too young…and a woman at that…" He walked to the table and cautiously positioned the girl into a more comfortable form. He slowly took her long raven locks and rested them on her torso. There is a red mark that's beginning to turn blue on her right cheek. "You should have been more delicate to a girl, Draco. This one's a future DeathEater and will be useful. Her potion-making skills are impressive…I have to admit and no doubt will be an asset to the Dark Lord."

Draco slammed the wall and turned to look at Victoria on the table. She lost her family. Draco's mind became numb at that. He had slowly realized that of all the families loyal to the dark lord, it has always been the same ending – death. Only a few now survives. His family will. He will not lose his family. Not when he's still alive. He has got to finish his mission to ensure their safety. "What must I do, professor?"

"You go back to your dorm for now." Severus instructed. "I will take care of her." He looked at the boy who is still frozen on the spot staring at the girl. "Go now, Draco. I'll make sure everything's fine." With that he saw him leave the room. He turned back to Victoria Roane Bouvier. "Ah my dear… If you only know how your father died…" He looked at the pretty girl with sorrow in his eyes. Alexander Bouvier was blackmailed…and set up by no other than Lucius Malfoy. He sighed heavily and slowly pointed the wand at the side of her head. "Obliviate."

TBC.

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please give me some reviews so that I can accommodate you guys…well, as much as I can of course… ((^_^)) Thanks so much for reading! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Mortem Meam

**DISCLAIMER**: Hi! Shin here and yeah…I do not own HARRY POTTER. JK Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. SO! Here we are in the second chapter. As you know…what happened before:

RECAP:

_Draco slammed the wall and turned to look at Victoria on the table. She lost her family. Draco's mind became numb at that. He had slowly realized that of all the families loyal to the dark lord, it has always been the same ending – death. Only a few now survives. His family will. He will not lose his family. Not when he's still alive. He has got to finish his mission to ensure their safety. "What must I do, professor?"_

"_You go back to your dorm for now." Severus instructed. "I will take care of her." He looked at the boy who is still frozen on the spot staring at the girl. "Go now, Draco. I'll make sure everything's fine." With that he saw him leave the room. He turned back to Victoria Roane Bouvier. "Ah my dear… If you only know how your father died…" He looked at the pretty girl with sorrow in his eyes. Alexander Bouvier was blackmailed…and set up by no other than Lucius Malfoy. He sighed heavily and slowly pointed the wand at the side of her head. "Obliviate."_

A/N: I hope you guys love this second chapter. I'm posting this in advance. I haven't checked the reviews yet. Thank you so much for reading on. Please tell me or advice me if you want something specific. ^_^ I know Draco might be OC here…don't we all wish he's sweet and funny and a perfect gentleman? Hah! But he isn't. XD Here we go…once more….

**CHAPTER TWO: MORTEM MEAM**

Eloise hurriedly made her way to the same spot where she meets Victoria. It's been days since she last saw her. There've been troubles ever since the day they separated. Draco Malfoy has been acting weird too, staring at her as if he'd done something to her which she does not know of. "Maybe Victoria knows…" She said to herself as she turned a corner and bumped into someone familiar. "Lo-" She stopped herself when she saw her Asian friend and continued walking. There was a hopeful glint in Lotus' eyes but they both know they should stop greeting each other. Her mother owled her about the coming days and she will be marked earlier than Victoria. Instead of finishing the year, she might not make it back after Christmas.

Lotus continued walking. She hated the feeling that they can't talk to each other anymore. She thought she could get through with it. But after a few days, she misses them already. She's got a few friends but they really never understood her as well as Eloise, Victoria and Bella. She saw the latter in the main hall sitting and rushed to her. "How are you?"

Bella sighed as she flipped her book. "Fine, I guess…" She looks up and bit her lip. "I miss them."

Lotus frowned. "Me too." She took a seat. "I just saw Eloise…and she didn't even greet me. Things are turning for the worst. I haven't seen Victoria for days… I'm worried about her." She took a book and tried to deviate her attention.

Bella followed her until she saw Draco Malfoy staring at them. "Lou, what is Malfoy's problem? Except that he's become so hot this year, not that I'm complaining…but it's as if he's changed into a silent, maniac who stares at people. That – I do not like." She whispered as the tall Slytherin conversed with Blaise Zabini a few feet away from them. "And why does it have to be Blaise the WONDERFUL Zabini he's socializing with? Argh… Why do bad boys look so cool and…" She paused to remember the Golden Trio who weren't able to come back this year. "…good guys look…dorky. Of course, Harry does look handsome and Ron...well..." Her mind focused on Ronald Weasley and she turned her hair orange.

"Stop playing with your ability and ogling boys. Start studying, Bella. The OWLs are just around the corner. You won't want to fail one, do you? We're graduating...put that in your head!" Lotus said, trying to concentrate on her book but was clearly amused at the show of a metamophagus. She was listening too and she does find it queer that Malfoy has been staring at them a couple of times. But she can't help but worry about bigger things…things that matter…for now.

Before everyone knows it, the year ended. It was Christmas Eve when she heard of a rumor that the Pelletiers were DeathEaters and that they disappeared into thin air. The Ministry has sent out several hunting parties to search for them. And true enough, they never saw Eloise from then on. Lotus Lee and Isabella Montes finished their 6th year without their two friends.

The winter of her 17th year of birth is harsh and as Victoria looked out the windows of the Malfoy Manor she regretted leaving Hogwarts when her brothers owled her that fateful Christmas a year ago. Part of her wanted to stay and just shut everything out. But it was too late. A pale woman with long dark tresses entered the room and gave her an encouraging smile. She is beautiful, stunning and can easily be mistaken as her older sister.

"Come now, darling. Don't be so sad…"

Victoria turned back to the window. "Don't you dare speak to me, mama. I don't want to hear it."

Felicia Bouvier's face turned dark. She threw the goblet of wine she's carrying on the floor and shouted, "How long will you treat me like this, Victoria? Your father and brothers are dead. Now here you are mopping and squirming like a worm! You've served him well for a year now! You're lucky he asked for you to stay here and brew potions! Be thankful, dear daughter that I have requested so much just to keep you alive!" She walked to the younger woman and wrapped her hands tightly around her neck. Her eyes are bloodshot and her grin turned ugly.

"Go ahead, mama. Kill me." Victoria stayed immobile. "It would be a wonderful Christmas gift." She gave her mother a mocking smiled. "One that I'd be thankful for…"

Felicia let go and pointed her wand to her daughter. "Stupefy!"

Victoria was thrown a couple of feet away and broke a vase. Her left hand rested on a shard and the cut made her wince. She laughed aloud despite the pain. "HAAHAAAHH! You practically begged the dark lord to keep me alive? Are you joking, mama?" She slowly stood up. "They're out there ransacking everyone, killing and pillaging and destroying everything we are!" She roared as she pointed her wand at a ready. "I've kept on with his potions…you know why?"

Felicia didn't know the answer. To her, Victoria was kept alive because she requested that her daughter concentrate on dark potions and to be kept from the war. "What are you talking about, you ungrateful daughter!"

Victoria shook her head as realization dawned on her. "He asked me to do it for him…he threatened me to kill every one of you if I do not comply to his request. I would have killed myself first if not for the threat. I'd rather die than be under his influence! And yes! Yes! Maybe that's why I was in Gryffindor! I accepted it all! I was different!" She walked around the room. "I…whom you've scorned because I was placed in the wrong house! I…whom you've beaten to prove our family innocent! I am a Gryffindor! And THIS Gryffindor save your damn life!"

Felicia's anger flared and she threw a curse at her daughter who parried it. "You've become more adept, I see..."

Victoria held her wand in her right hand – something she's not used to. "I've always been the best one in duels among my brothers…but you were blind to it." She flicked her wand sending a silent curse that exploded the piano behind her mother.

Felicia was surprised at this. "When did you learn to do that? Hogwarts never teach those things!"

Victoria merely grinned and slowly it escalated to a full blown laughter…a bitter one at that. "We were used mama! Don't you get it yet? You never knew, did you?" She staggered as she got up properly. "Oh wait! I think you do..." She said feigning a shock expression then glaring at her mother. "Do you think I'm blind and deaf? I know you were SERVING the Dark Lord since papa died!"

With the last word, she threw a Crucio at her daughter and it hit true. "You should watch your mouth, Victoria."

Victoria dropped her wand, squirmed on the floor but kept her cries silent. It was evident in her face the pain that is wracking her body.

Felicia stood looking down at her suffering daughter. "How dare you make a mockery out of me? I protected you. I made you who you are now. My allegiance to the Dark Lord kept you alive. Your father is a joke. Lucius took care of him."

"What did you say..." Victoria stared, shocked at the sudden revelation. She slowly sat up.

"I ordered Lucius Malfoy to get rid of your father because he is actually planning on helping the four-eyed whelp. Malfoy found this offer very appealing. Ever since, your father was never a true Slytherin... I guess...like father, like daughter?" With a whip of her wand she pointed it at her daughter and without any second thoughts uttered, "Avada Ke-"

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

It was the last thing Victoria saw – her mother's shocked face and the form of Narcissa Malfoy behind Felicia before darkness took her.

TBC.

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this short 2nd chapter. And for those who didn't get it... Yes, Narcissa Malfoy killed Felicia Bouvier. Your comments are very welcome...just be gentle. HAHAHA! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Aliquam Vitae

**DISCLAIMER**: Third Chapter! Sighs~ Here we are. This is actually THE official beginning of the story. This is where the real deal starts. I hope you guys love it and yes, I need reviews. Please, please give me feedbacks. ((^_^)) Thanks!

RECAP:

_"What did you say..." Victoria stared, shocked at the sudden revelation. She slowly sat up._

_"I ordered Lucius Malfoy to get rid of your father because he is actually planning on helping the four-eyed whelp. Malfoy found this offer very appealing. Ever since, your father was never a true Slytherin... I guess...like father, like daughter?" With a whip of her wand she pointed it at her daughter and without any second thoughts uttered, "Avada Ke-"_

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_It was the last thing Victoria saw – her mother's shocked face and the form of Narcissa Malfoy behind Felicia before darkness took her._

**Chapter Three: ALIQUAM VITAE**

It was not long when the war ended. The good won over evil, of course and so the world turned once more. Many looked for their loved ones and found them. Yet many did not…

Lotus Lee slowly walked back to her office. After the war, she graduated and entered the Ministry of Magic as an Auror under the supervision of no other than the hero, Harry Potter. She was never fond of the chap but was thankful when he accepted her in his office. The boy-who-lived made his life normal after all the chaos it brought and is now living with Ginny Weasley Potter who is carrying their first child. Funny how life seems to put us in place, she thought.

She tossed the parchments on her table. For years now, they've been searching for DeathEaters. For the rest of the team, it was something that they need to do – a job. For Lotus, it was personal. She opened the folder she acquired early that morning. It was a file named: Eloise Pelletier. At last, the ministry got news of her. She nearly dropped her quill when her door opened.

"Hey, Lou!"

"Bella!" Lotus was obviously relieved. "Merlin's bread! Can't you knock?" She walked to her friend and noticed the new hairstyle. "And what is with that? You've changed the color from Banana to Grapes…"

Bella merely laughed. "Oh come off it! You know you love watching my hair turn to different colors. Anyway…" She closed the door behind her. "I've heard of it. So they've found her?" Lotus nodded. "And?"

"And I'm a part of the team. We'll be searching for her next week." Lotus replied. They walked to her table and opened the folder. There were pictures of Eloise. "She looks…more mature."

"Filled in the right placed too!" Bella said excitedly. "I can't help but be thrilled. We'll be able to see one of them at last!"

"Before that…" Lotus sighed heavily. "They have to be tried. There were rumors that the Pelletiers really did partake in the massacre. There were no proofs that Eloise was not with them. It will be hell defending her." She explained.

Bella pouted. "I don't care. The important point is that we found her." She smiled. "Anyway, how about Vicky? Any news of her?"

Lotus shook her head.

"Have you talked to Malfoy?" Bella asked. It was said that Potter found Malfoy in a cemetery near the Bouvier Manor one time. He questioned him about the only surviving Bouvier and came up with nothing. "I know he knows something…and he's keeping it from us. Did you ask him?"

"Not yet, Bella. The subject is a bit touchy. Malfoy has always been a difficult person to approach." Lotus answered. "I'm looking for the right time to ask him…"

"BOLLOCKS! You're just wasting time!" Bella took her bag and rushed out the office.

"Bella, wait!" Lotus followed her friend. Draco Malfoy, with the help of Harry Potter, made it as an Auror. The Malfoy heir did prove his sincerity by helping all those his father put to harm and his mother did not stop doing missions for the other families who are afflicted by the war. Lucius Malfoy though, lost his head and was sent to St. Mungos for the rest of his life. It was found out that the Malfoy Family actually took the mother and child Bouvier into their home after being raided by Aurors a few years back. So all clues as to where Victoria can be found is actually pointing to Draco or Narcissa Malfoy. The later refuses to speak.

Draco finished his lunch and was about to throw the wrappings away when his door swung open to present a fuming purple-haired Isabella Montes. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes you can!" Bella replied as she pointed her finger at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to know the whereabouts of my friend, Ms. Victoria Roane Bouvier." She demanded.

Draco didn't know what to say. He never did see the raven-haired Gryffindor since he left her in their Manor before the war broke...well, at least not personally. "I have no idea, Ms. Montes. Perhaps you've got the wrong person to ask. Let me remind you that I did not stay at home when WE invaded Hogwarts." He's still very good at lying – a trait very usual to Slytherins, they say.

There is still a bit of "MALFOY" attitude in his voice and it infuriated Bella. **"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE LIVED IN YOUR HOUSE BEFORE EVERYTHING TURNED FOR THE WORST! WHERE IS VICKY, YOU SICK BASTARD! BRING HER BACK!" **She ran to him and made a pathetic attempt to punch the living daylights out of Draco Malfoy.

Draco took hold of her wrists and did his best to control her. "I told you, I don't know." He replied in a firm voice when Lotus Lee entered his office. "Ms. Lee, what is this?"

Lotus took Bella away from her superior. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. She's a bit emotional. We just found Eloise Pelletier and she's anxious to find Victoria as well." Lotus escorted the angry woman out of the office. "I hope you understand."

Draco was left to sit on his table and think deep. It was the summer of his 16th year when Victoria Bouvier started living in their manor. She was…forced, he knew from the way she acted. The girl even got her mark first before he did. But Victoria was always following orders – always the perfect servant to Voldemort. There were times when he'd seen her walk around the house as if floating. He pitied her then. After the news that her brothers were killed, she turned worst. He wished he could have done something for her. But he was chosen to lead a mission – a mission he failed and ultimately understood what Victoria felt.

He took out a journal from the drawer under his desk. It was the only thing he found after the war. He opened it and read the last page.

_November 24th _

_They are all gone. Lucas, Reston, Cadmus and Theo. Just like papa, they left me. Now I'm all alone with this woman I call a mother – this shell of a woman who made me follow her every whim. _

_I'm living in the Malfoy Manor now…how ironic. I never dreamed of staying here. I once vowed that if I ever set foot in this place, I'll hang myself. But here I am. Still alive. Mama said the Malfoys were gracious enough to accept us. That made me laugh. I know better. They were ordered, nothing more. Like my papa was ordered, they were ordered…we were ordered… We're like cattle to him. If he didn't threaten me that he'd kill them all if I refuse, I would have gladly given my life that day he marked me. But I can't bear to think of them suffering. And where am I now? I still lost them. There is no more in this world. There is no more reason to live. Why am I still alive? Can someone please kill me?_

Draco closed his eyes as he closed the tattered book. So much suffering, he thought. Victoria knew they were being used but still did what she can to prevent death. The sorting hat did not make a mistake after all. _She is indeed…a Gryffindor. _Draco placed the book back under the table.

In truth, he'd been looking for her with the request personally made by his mother. He doesn't know why his mother wanted to find the girl so desperately. In his search, he even reached the Muggle world – a day he dreaded up till now. Despite his change in views, he still hates Muggles. Old habits die hard, he'd reason out. But it was in Muggle London where he found her first. He opened a folder on his table and took out a picture. In the picture is a woman carrying a brown bag full of vegetables. She is smiling as she crosses the street with a man who's holding her hand. It pains him to see the picture. But it was undoubtedly Victoria Roane Bouvier – an older version and a happier one. _A more beautiful picture of a youth lost…_ Should he pay a visit? Seeing her so happy really is the very reason why he never did dare to come close to her.

"Have you eaten, Love?"

Draco immediately looked up at the familiar voice. "Mother. Yes, I have."

Narcissa immediately saw the pictures and rushed to his son's desk. "You found her." She gasped as she took a look at all the pictures Draco kept. "She's alright." Narcissa sighed in relief. "Oh Draco! You have to bring her back." She exclaimed happily and looked at her son.

"But mother, she's happy." Draco pointed at the pictures. "Even if she's with muggles…she's happy." He shut his mouth hearing himself sound like a jealous boy.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "Listen, dear. You have to take her back." Draco does not understand her feelings towards the girl – the invisible bond between Victoria Roane Bouvier and Narcissa Black. Perhaps it is time to explain to her son the importance of Victoria Roane Bouvier. "You do know why I killed her mother, right?"

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea why you did it…except maybe to save Victoria's life." He answered.

"And the reason why I did that is very simple." Narcissa started. She took a deep breath before saying, "There was an agreement between her father and me. Alexander Luis Bouvier was a dear friend of mine and when we were young, we…we fell in love." She observed her son's reaction. Draco stayed silent. "But…we were already betrothed. Me, to your father and of course, Alex to Felicia. But because of this, we made a vow to join our children."

"What?" Draco asked, a bit alarmed at the revelation.

"Let me finish, Draco." Narcissa calmed him down. "There were no written or even binding spells to fortify the promise…but we gave each other our word. Now, I will not force you to marry Victoria."

"You cannot force me, mother. Never again." Draco cut in but stayed silent when his mother glared at him.

"I know. But the least you could do is to give her back to me. I need to apologize to her." Narcissa sighed as tear began pouring down her cheeks. She felt her son's arms envelop her. "Oh Draco… Do you even realize why you were never given to anyone? I never betrothed you to someone despite Lucius' insistence. He wanted you to marry the Parkinson girl but I knew she will never make you happy." She sobbed as Draco took her into his embrace and rocked her slowly. "I want the best for you and I've seen it in Victoria. I know you don't love her and that you're not even fond of her…but please, bring her home." She stepped back and looked at her son. "She has the right to take back her memories."

Draco immediately stood up straight. "Wait a minute, mother… You're telling me that you took away Victoria's memories?"

"For her to start anew and to open up to the world, she has to forget. Remembering her mother who tried to kill her will be too much for her." Narcissa explained. "I left her in the muggle world to protect her."

Draco fell into his chair and covered his face with his hands. "Mother, can you please leave me for a while? I'll talk to you later."

"Draco…"

"Leave, please…" He heard his door shut. He found himself staring at the photos on his desk.

A few offices away, Phineus Lynch Quinn and his muggle wife, Sydney walked through the hallways to meet with a Ms. Lotus Lee. They turned a corner and faced a door with the bold letters: **MS. LOTUS LEE – Auror (Muggle Research).** They were worried about something in their neighborhood and Phineus wanted to check on that. Shuffling his hair to look presentable, he gave his wife a goofy grin. "They might think we're daft… Can't we just let this one go?" He grimaced not really wanting to present their problem to the ministry.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I think I should be saying that knowing that I'm actually the odd one out here… I mean, seeing elevators run amok and newspapers moving… What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Phin? Let's just go through with this…"

He knocked on the door twice not wanting to anger his wife. "Hullo?" The door opened and a rather short Asian witch with long straight hair tied to the back and a very serious look faced them. "Are you Ms. Lee, Ma'am?"

"Call me, Lee." Lotus offered a handshake and led the couple into her office. When the couple seated themselves, she took her place opposite them and smiled. "Now, let's hear your problem."

"You see, Ms. Lee. We've got a very bad problem…sortta…well…" Phineus looked about the room to avoid saying it directly. When his wife nudged him, he immediately blurted. "There've been letters sent to our home…addressed to a certain Ms. Bouvier."

Lotus immediately looked up from the papers she was checking. "Come again?" She asked.

Phineus looked to his wife before stating the name once more. "A Ms. Bouvier, Ms. Lee…" He sighed. "I know…I know she's a DeathEater…and…I'm quite afraid. My wife here is a muggle as you can see…and to receive a letter… It's unheard of. I have not really seen her…how she looks…but if a DeathEater is living close to our apartments, please do something." He pleaded, hands now on the edge of Lotus' desk.

"Have…have you seen any Aurors around?" Lotus asked as protocol calls for it. There are usually other Aurors with their own assignments and Victoria might have been assigned to a different investigator – thus, her being oblivious in the matter. "Have you seen anything strange? A Stalker as they call it, maybe?"

Sydney remembered something and she did not hesitate. "I've seen a man…" She started. "…with blonde hair. He's tall and…he wears…black… I always see him stare at our apartment. I also saw him talking to someone who I cannot see too…" She looked at the investigator and noticed the woman's obvious stiffness. "Are you alright, Ms. Lee?"

Lotus Lee then realized that Draco Malfoy is lying and Bella is glaring at her out her office door. The metamorphagus rushed off. Lotus stood and run after her friend without even saying goodbye to her visitors. "Bella, WAIT!"

Draco locked his door and put on his coat when a spark took his attention. He immediately avoided the hex and took out his wand. A very angry Isabella Montes is pointing her wand at him. There is only one word that came out from her mouth.

"Liar."

**TBC**

A/N: AHA! Now that the action is slowly picking up… I hope you guys give me a bit of review? Pretty please? Please? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Maturo

**DISCLAIMER**: Hi! Shin, here! After a day…I saw that there are lots of you reading this story so I will push on with the posting. This chapter though, is written by Fufuria…also an author here in . We've agreed to write the story simultaneously for fun. I hope that the joy we experience as we write this story also gives you joy in reading it. Please Read and Review so that we'd know how to accommodate you guys! Thank you! Now, off to the story!

_RECAP: _

_Sydney remembered something and she did not hesitate. "I've seen a man…" She started. "…with blonde hair. He's tall and…he wears…black… I always see him stare at our apartment. I also saw him talking to someone who I cannot see too…" She looked at the investigator and noticed the woman's obvious stiffness. "Are you alright, Ms. Lee?"_

_Lotus Lee then realized that Draco Malfoy is lying and Bella is glaring at her out her office door. The metamorphagus rushed off. Lotus stood and run after her friend without even saying goodbye to her visitors. "Bella, WAIT!"_

_Draco locked his door and put on his coat when a spark took his attention. He immediately avoided the hex and took out his wand. A very angry Isabella Montes is pointing her wand at him. There is only one word that came out from her mouth._

_"Liar."_

**Chapter Four: MEETING AT THE SWEETSHOP**

"LIAR." Isabella screamed, pointing her wand directly at Draco Malfoy, her eyes burning like the gold sun and hair red as the flames of Hades. It clashed horribly with her pink and purple travelling robes.

"What the blo-?" Before Malfoy could express his surprise, the enraged Metamorphagus launched a double spell "Expelliarmus!" and the body-bind spell, knocking Draco onto the floor unable to move or speak.

Isabella loomed over the fallen Auror, still pointing her wand directly between his eyes. "You insidious, cowardly, conniving little git! If there's one thing I hate most of all in this world-it's LIARS! WHERE-IS- VICTORIA?" she said firmly clutching the man's collar; even as Draco was quite taller compared to the petite firecracker in front of him. Draco's eyes darkened, his brow furrowed in suppressed hatred.

"Bella! Desist! Let him go!" Lotus Lee arrived, breathing deeply, as even in her Auror position, she was not keen to running or physically laborious efforts. "You could get into trouble for assaulting an-"

"**DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS, LOU!**" Isabella said sharply at her friend. "I will set you free **DRACO** **MALFOY** and you **WILL** tell us what you know about the whereabouts of Victoria-OR I WILL-"

Lotus undid the spells that bound Draco and he dropped to the floor, coughing and slightly gasping for breath, ringing a hand around the front of his neck where Isabella almost chocked him. "Or you will do what, Montes? You think you can match up to ME, **HUFFLEPUFF**?" Draco rounded on Isabella, his actual height towering over her smaller form. The two locked eyes-blazing, each one wanting to land the first blow.

"Can it- you two, we are no longer in Hogwarts. We're no longer children…" Lotus interrupted, getting in between of the hot-blooded duo, "Please, Malfoy, any information you have about Victoria will be most helpful…We know that she and her mother have been residing in the Malfoy Manor."

"I have nothing to say to you…for now. You're lucky I will not report this-assault -to the proper authorities Miss Montes. Miss Lee, I cannot provide any assistance to you, whoever you are looking for. I will do what I can, when I can and IF I can—**HELP**—you." Malfoy dusted himself up, bowed to Lotus Lee, turned towards Isabella Montes and reluctantly offered a rather robotic bow. "Good day, ladies. I have other appointments and your little stint has rendered me tardy." With a swish of his black-green travelling robe, he turned a corner and was gone.

"Pffft! 'TARDY'-he says. In **HOGWARTS**, he never cared for attendance. What a slimy little-" Isabella mumbled to herself, stuffing her phoenix tail-feather wand into her breast pocket.

Lotus shook her head and patted her friend in the back, ushering her back into her office. "Come now, Malfoy is a dangerous opponent, even here in the Ministry…you never know with that man. And we have to get back to my office-I left my poor guests unattended!"

Back in Lotus's office, Phineus Lynch Quinn and his wife, Sydney are still in their seats looking positively worried. At the sight of the two friends, Isabella's hair now dark blue and sleek, the couple breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm terribly sorry to have bolted off like that…my friend here is a rather impulsive one she is…"

The couple simply nodded as Lotus sat down behind her desk, Isabella stationing herself on a cushioned bench leaning against the wall. "Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, I will personally oversee the investigation of these letters and the person they are addressed to. I only implore you to report everything-and I MEAN-EVERYTHING you see or hear to me, personally. This person that the letters are addressed to, she is-a special case. If you continue to see the blonde man wearing black, please contact me immediately."

"Ye-ye-yes, ma'am." Mr. Quinn nodded, his brow sweating and he appeared visibly weary for worry. His muggle wife too, seemed awfully affected by her lack of understanding of her husband's 'world'. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, I assure you we'll take care of everything." Isabella said to the couple as she rose, standing in between them and placed an assuring hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are you an 'A-au-auror' as well, Miss-?" asked Mrs. Quinn, her youthful brown eyes showed a vast confusion as deep as her bluish-black hair. "Well, Mrs. Quinn, I tried out once-thought it was too much work for me, so I opted for a more…domestic-type occupation…I have a pastry shop down in Diagon Alley!"

"Diagonally? Diag-?" Mrs. Quinn looked even more confused.

"Diagon Alley, love. It's a like the downtown and business area." Mr. Quinn explained to his wife, rising off his seat.

So Aurors are like…detectives then?" added Mrs. Quinn in question.

"Well, sort of Mrs. Quinn. Aurors are both detectives and 'please-men'—in your world." Said Isabella, her hair turning orange, her eyes turning bright green—a sign that the clueless muggle was amusing her.

"Please-men?", Mrs. Quinn said, even more confused. She rose from her seat as well, after being coaxed up by her husband. "POLICE-MEN.", corrected Mr. Quinn. "Well, thank you for seeing us today Ms. Lee and Ms. -?"

"Montes."

"-Miss Montes. We will definitely keep our eyes and ears open. I just hope we don't have to move away. We've only been in our new house for a few months." said Mr. Quinn shaking Lotus's outstretched arm.

The next morning, the two women went post haste to the Ministry of Magic's Head Auror, now Harry Potter to deputize Isabella. After receiving her badge, they discussed the plan of action with Harry Potter himself, having made him swear to never reveal anything to Draco Malfoy.

"As of now, I cannot allow you to make any impulsive and rash behavior. You are **NOT** allowed to use any other spells, unless for defensive purposes and only the metamorphic abilities you innately possess. Since you're on a deputy-reconnaissance mission, it is best you inform Ms. Lee or myself of any development in regards to Ms. Bouvier's situation. Is that understood?" Harry Potter warned Isabella of the implications and duties that she will be faced. With that, Lotus took out one of the letters addressed to Victoria and tapped it with her wand. A puff of blue smoke emanated from inside the letter and an image of the very building it was sent to flashed in front of the three.

"I guess I have to apparate there then?" Isabella readied herself. "Well, here I go!" and with that she disappeared with a loud 'POP', straight for the muggle world.

**TBC**

A/N: OH-KAY! I know it's a SHORT CHAPTER...but we're planning to make another story involving the Weasleys and it is PARALLEL to this story. Wait for Fufuria's updates about that one. ((^_^)) V - So that's the Fourth Chapter! Thanks so much for being darlings! Thank you for reading on and adding me up to your alerts and favorites: Tatiana K, FredForeverFanGirl, FallenAngelFox and of course, Fufu…thanks so much! Next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5: Ut Caulis

**DISCLAIMER**: Here I am again with a NEW chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Draco already knew he's close to getting caught. So…he devices a plan. Exactly, WHAT is this plan really? Read on!

_RECAP: _

"_As of now, I cannot allow you to make any impulsive and rash behavior. You are __**NOT**__ allowed to use any other spells, unless for defensive purposes and only the metamorphic abilities you innately possess. Since you're on a deputy-reconnaissance mission, it is best you inform Ms. Lee or myself of any development in regards to Ms. Bouvier's situation. Is that understood?" Harry Potter warned Isabella of the implications and duties that she will be faced. With that, Lotus took out one of the letters addressed to Victoria and tapped it with her wand. A puff of blue smoke emanated from inside the letter and an image of the very building it was sent to flashed in front of the three. _

"_I guess I have to apparate there then?" Isabella readied herself. "Well, here I go!" and with that she disappeared with a loud 'POP', straight for the muggle world._

**Chapter Five: UT CAULIS**

* * *

><p><em>A 16-year old Draco Malfoy entered the Malfoy Manor with his mother. He understood the severity of his task. If he fails, his whole family will be put to shame. There is no place for failure. He followed his mother as they entered their home and walked through the many dark familiar corridors. A figure took his attention…a familiar one. <em>

"_Her family is staying with us for the time being." Narcissa answered the silent question in her son's eyes. "The Bouviers have been found out. Felicia and Victoria were ordered to brew potions for us in the coming war. How was she in school, love?"_

"_She's…" Draco face contorted in anger. "…friends with blood-traitors… Don't you know she's a Gryffindor, mother?" Then he stopped remembering that Victoria stopped associating with her friends. "But…she's okay." He added silently. Victoria Bouvier was seated beside the large windows in their sun room. She was staring outside – out into the snowy evening. "How is she taking it?"_

_Narcissa sighed at her son. "She's alright, Draco. I pray you'll focus on your mission." She said. "The dark lord is testing us just as her family was tested. Her brothers are out there…somewhere. One died last week. I heard it was Lucas…"_

_Draco began to feel fear at that and sadness. He has never been close with the Bouvier girl…but he knew she loved her brothers. "Where is her mother?"_

"_Felicia went off to buy ingredients." Narcissa answered as they walk up the stairs. "Young Victoria is very talented and I think it's to our advantage that she became a DeathEater." _

_Draco didn't really digest all the things that he was told. All that came to mind is that, here's a girl in his school who was forced to be a part of something dark…and as he found out, cruel. They were in the same boat that's slowly sinking as the time draws near._

Draco shifted on the wall he's been leaning on for a couple of hours now. It's his day off at the Ministry. After months of trying to find her, Draco finally located Victoria's muggle house. It is a building that is quite close to an entrance to Diagon Alley and ironically owned by a wizard. He didn't take any chances, so he decided to just hang around.

"Fancy meeting you here, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Blaise. So what did you find out?" He turned to talk to his long-time friend.

"That's no way to talk to a man who is researching for free, mate~" Blaise joked. When he saw Draco's glare, he stopped jesting. "Well, Vicky…is…living with a muggle."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I already know that."

"No…no, you see… This muggle…is male." Blaise raised his index finger for emphasis.

"I know that already." Draco's eyes narrowed. "If you have something else to tell me you better say it now. I'm trying to set things straight here. Her pesky friends are on my trails and if you're just wasting my time, I'd rather you leave." He said hotly.

"I see…so I would have to guess Lee or that hot metamorphagus, Montes… Pretty damn sure she's single…" Blaise tapped his index finger on his chin trying to remember. He heard Draco give a warning growl and took hold if his friend's shoulder. "Wait… I was in a bit of a jesting mood, mate. Anyway…" He took a small envelop in his pocket and give it to Draco. "Here are several of the photos that muggle investigator managed to snag."

Draco hurriedly checked the envelope. He frowned noticing the pictures are still shots. _Muggle photography…_ He sighed yet continued looking at them. The first picture shows Victoria buying an unfamiliar flower that looks like a Honking Daffodil from a muggle flower shop. "I thought I told you to hire someone from our world to take pictures?" He asked as he continued to scan the pictures.

Blaise shrugged. "If you want to get your lady discovered, I'd do it. But you've got to get it in your head, Draco. Unlike you, Bouvier's still at large. She's not yet pardoned for being a DeathEater." Blaise took a picture from the back of the group in Draco's hands and presented it to him. "This is my personal favorite." He grinned. "I told you she's a winner, mate…"

It was a picture of Victoria wearing what looks like something that a whore would wear. His eyebrows scrunched and his gray eyes turned steel.

"Now, now…before you get your totters into a knot, that's what they call a bikini." Blaise pointed out. "It's what muggles wear when they go swimming in lakes, beaches… I love how muggles tend to send...vibes." He laughed and patted Draco's back. "But…" He took another picture from the back and placed it in front. This picture shows Victoria holding hands with a man. "This is what you should be worried about."

"A muggle?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded. "The last of the Bouviers and she's consorting with a muggle…" He shook his head slowly. "I feel ya, mate. There's too little good families left for us to choose from. Victoria's a prize not all of the wizards can get their hands on…and here's a muggle with her."

Draco tore the photo. The Bouviers, like the Malfoys are practically royalty when it comes to pureness of blood. Seeing Victoria cavort with a muggle infuriates him immensely.

Blaise merely stared at the enraged wizard. "So what are you planning? It's been months since you left her in this place. It's practically partly your fault for giving that chap a chance at Vicky…" He whispered the last part, observing his friend in case he'll do something outrageous like…burning a building or worst, frying him alive.

Draco swallowed hard and fixed himself. He threw the pictures on the ground and took out his wand. "Incendio." He burned them and looked back at Blaise. That's when he realized his friend is wearing something…queer. "What is wrong with your wardrobe?"

Blaise beamed as he finally got his friend to notice. "These are the trend here, mate. Look at these…" He motioned to his pants. "These are called baggy jeans…and they're pretty comfortable." He grinned. "It's for undercover. I mean, look at you. You're basically shouting 'I'm an outsider.' Not all muggles can afford such expensive suits. In fact, people around this area can't. Only rich people can wear them." He sniggered.

"I am rich, you twit." Draco observed his clothes and compared them to Blaise Zabini's. He's wearing a black suit specifically tailored for him from Madam Malkin's and was enchanted to avoid folds or dirt. His dress shoes were personalized by the Malfoy shoemaker and his cane, one he got from his father is just something that no muggle carries he observed. Blaise? Well, Blaise looks like a muggle and it did not sit well with him. His handsome friend is known to fool around but this stint isn't amusing him one bit. His eyebrow twitched at this. But Blaise is right. Anyone who'd see him will immediately think he's not normal. A muggle passed by them and stared at him. When the stranger left, he dusted his glove out of mannerism. "I see your point."

"So what are you planning?" Blaise crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned on the nearby wall. "Are you still going to hide her from your mother or her friends?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "With the way things are going, it is for the best that she must go back to the Wizarding World."

"And pray tell how you're going to do that?" Blaise observed Draco amused that his friend has finally talked about anything but work. He was worried about him after the war. As for himself, his mother is keen on the Ministry and within a month, guaranteed their pardon. Draco, however was overshadowed by Lucius' transgressions. If it wasn't for Boy Wonder (Harry Potter), he and his mother would've went straight to Azkaban. He looked up to the window of the apartment where Victoria Roane Bouvier is said to be living. "You can't just barge in and tell her everything, mate."

Draco turned sharply at Blaise. "What do you take me for? Daft?" He looked up the window. "I can see someone go up there and converse with her…someone with a uniform. What is that muggle?"

**TBC**

A/N: Finished! Okay! So what do you guys think? What Uniform is Malfoy talking about? Hmmm…. You'll find out in Chapter Six! Please, review. ((^_^)) V


	6. Chapter 6: Obviam

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. SO! What is Draco talking about in the last chapter? WHAT UNIFORM?

_RECAP: _

_Draco shook his head slowly. "With the way things are going, it is for the best that she must go back to the Wizarding World." _

"_And pray tell how you're going to do that?" Blaise observed Draco amused that his friend has finally talked about anything but work. He was worried about him after the war. As for himself, his mother is keen on the Ministry and within a month, guaranteed their pardon. Draco, however was overshadowed by Lucius' transgressions. If it wasn't for Boy Wonder (Harry Potter), he and his mother would've went straight to Azkaban. He looked up to the window of the apartment where Victoria Roane Bouvier is said to be living. "You can't just barge in and tell her everything, mate." _

_Draco turned sharply at Blaise. "What do you take me for? Daft?" He looked up the window. "I can see someone go up there and converse with her…someone with a uniform. What is that muggle?"_

**Chapter Six: OBVIAM**

Lotus Lee tried her hardest not to look suspicious. She's been walking among muggles for research in almost a year now but still, their world is something different and amazing at the same time…and sometimes, dangerous. She slipped through the wall from Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron where she was greeted by a couple of witches and wizards having their afternoon tea. When she walked out into Muggle London, she was welcomed by a strong stench of what the non-magic creatures call as pollution. There were lots of it being produced by their vehicles and it's one of the reasons why she hates having to walk in their world.

There were rumors. Yes, rumors of magic activity going on near Phineus' Apartment and it might just be her chance. The letters were given to her earlier that day and she found out something very grave. Those letters to Victoria were sent by Reston – her childhood crush. And those letters don't just contain love from a brother. Those letters speak of a dark revolution between the lines. She must act quickly. Waiting for Malfoy to make a move is no longer an option.

As she was about to walk to the front door, a tall familiar man crossed towards it and entered before her – quite hastily she might add. But when the man turned sideways to check on his watch, Lotus almost fainted. It was Draco Malfoy…in what she has come to know as a muggle delivery outfit. She immediately tried her best to conceal her face and went the other way. She hid herself just behind a pillar. "What is he doing here!" She asked herself. Then, things connected in her head. Without any second thoughts, she followed the delivery guy up the stairs with caution – stopping once in a while to avoid getting caught.

Now among all of Draco Malfoy's mischief, there's never been one that involves any muggle things. It is in his nature to never touch anything owned by a muggle. But this is a breakthrough. Even Blaise told him it will be remembered for the rest of his life – in case he gets caught. But then again, no wizard would dare to mingle with muggles except for those under the Muggle Department in the Ministry – which is highly unlikely given that they are having their monthly meeting today. He stopped in front of the door.

**DR 156 – 3F**

He massaged the bridge of his nose. This has got to be the craziest thing he's ever done. Not even his attempt on Dumbledore's life could top this one. This is beyond serious – it's lunacy. Draco Malfoy is wearing a Grocery Delivery Uniform – whatever that is… Blaise handed him 2 bags of goods and told him to just knock and wait. _Knock and wait? And what?_ He knocked a couple of times on the door hesitantly and waited. For a moment, he wanted to turn and run off. And just as he was about to…

"Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I was trying to get my hands clean." The woman smiled and surprise is evident in her eyes. "Oh! You're new."

It was the voice of Victoria. He stared at her. Draco stood there in front of the girl…no…the woman he last saw in his manor 5 years ago. The woman tilted her head and looked quizzically at him. Her hair is longer now…in waves of ebony reaching to the small of her back and her eyes… Well, Draco Malfoy would never admit it in a thousand years but those golden eyes tantalize him every time.

"Yes?" Victoria asked looking at the new delivery guy. "Can you please help me carry the groceries into the kitchen?" She held up her hands to show the man that she's painting. "I'm a little busy."

If it wasn't for the fact that she's forgotten everything, Draco would have yelled at her. No one orders a Malfoy. But to Draco's surprise, he followed her lead into a very homely room. The curtains are stained and the furniture don't match. It disturbed him that Victoria could actually live in a shack like this one when the Bouvier Manor where she lived in Paris is one of the most beautiful manors in the Wizarding world…even more astounding than the Malfoy Manor. He immediately took notice of several painting leaning on the wall. He stopped at a 3x4ft painting of a place he remembers quite clearly. "Hogwarts…"

Victoria stopped beside the tall blonde. "Oh…I just painted it actually. I don't know why but… It won't leave my mind be…" She chuckled and led the man to the kitchen. "I knew Edward told me that Sean will be the one to deliver but it's okay I guess. I always prepare this food for Sean. You can have it, if you'd like." She took out a plate of cookies and cakes in the frig and placed them on the table. "Here ya go."

Draco placed the groceries on the counter and stared at the food offered to him. "I…well…"

"Don't worry. Take a seat." Victoria smiled and pointed at the seat opposite to where she sat.

Draco nodded and seated himself. Victoria gave him a plate of cookies and a slice of what looks to him as pumpkin cake.

"It's not much. Most of my neighbors think I bake one hell of a pumpkin cake though…so I hope you like it." She blushed.

Draco stared at her Hazel eyes. Apart from growing up to be a beautiful woman, Victoria is still…Victoria – a bit happier one though~ He noted. "You see those paintings in your head?" He looked back at the works of art hung on the walls and the ones on the floor. There were several pictures of the hallways, the Black Lake, the Whomping Willow and even the Quidditch Pitch. He saw a painting behind one big picture of Hogwarts…the outlines look like their late Posions Professor, Severus Snape. His eyes were drawn to a very familiar window painting and remembered it is the window where he saw her back in his Manor.

"I just…painted them… I don't really know how but I can see them so vividly in my mind." Victoria answered. "Do you like them?"

Draco looked back at her. "Well, yes. They're…fascinating." He took a bite on a cookie and smiled unconsciously. "These are…surprisingly good."

"Thank you!" Victoria exclaimed as she stared at the new delivery guy.

"But you should cut down sugar by…I think a pinch or two." Draco grinned, trying to test her temper. If she's Victoria…she'll definitely retaliate. But to his surprise, she frowned and worriedly took one cookie and tasted it herself.

"Oh…" Victoria sighed. "Maybe I should be wary of that next time…" She smiled ruefully at the stranger. "What's your name?"

Draco blinked at that. At first, he wanted to change his name but decided that it would be good to try and test her memories. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." There was a pause as Victoria's cookie fell on the table. Her eyes dilated at the sound of his name. Draco immediately went to her and took her by the shoulders. "Are you okay, Victoria?" Victoria stared at him blankly. _She's in shock…_ He thought and he started reaching for his wand when the front door opened and a man stood in front of them.

"What are you doing with my wife?"

**TBC**

A/N: WIFE! DUN, DUHN, DUUUHHHNNNN! Okay, okay…here we go…so….from here on out, PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't read any at all. Huhuhuuuu~


	7. Chapter 7: Inveniendo

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. AND NOW! Victoria is MARRIED! No…way….

_RECAP: _

_Draco blinked at that. At first, he wanted to change his name but decided that it would be good to try and test her memories. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." There was a pause as Victoria's cookie fell on the table. Her eyes dilated at the sound of his name. Draco immediately went to her and took her by the shoulders. "Are you okay, Victoria?" Victoria stared at him blankly. __She's in shock…__ He thought and he started reaching for his wand when the front door opened and a man stood in front of them._

"_What are you doing with my wife?"_

**Chapter Seven: Inveniendo**

Draco Malfoy stared at the woman on the floor. It happened so fast. Without even planning on it, he apparated them both. He looked around the dark room and realized that he brought them back home - the Malfoy Manor. "Shit." He cursed remembering that his use of magic must have triggered a spark and Victoria's friends might find his actions unusual. He looked back at the woman and sighed deeply. "I guess her body was unprepared..." He slowly took her in his arms and carried her still thinking and mentally panicking as what to do next. He was deep in thought when a sudden shout from the chimneys took his attention.

"MALFOY! I KNOW YOU GOT HER! YOU BETTER GIVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THE FLOO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

It was the voice of Lotus Lee and it sent him scurrying up to the rooms. "Damn that woman! So she's the one who was following. I knew it." He angrily mumbled to himself as he headed for his room. He opened the chambers muttering an inaudible spell and closed it behind them. He gently lay Victoria on his king size bed and stared at her for a long time. He felt terrible not telling her they'll apparate. He rolled his eyes. "As if she knows what that means now..."

"MALFOY!"

The voice echoed through the halls. "MERLIN!" He cursed and apparated himself back in front of the fire place and glared at it before replying. 'What do you want, Lee?"

"I know she's there! I saw you carry her! You idiot showing a muggle that stunt! You're lucky I was there!"

Draco blinked at that and realized his mistake.

"So? Are you gonna let me in or am I to wait for bloody Potter to bash your Manor?"

"You're going to tell St. Potter?" Draco panicked at this. The last thing he needs is the head of the Aurors to find faults in his work. "Merlin, Lee...she's alright! Can't you just leave it at that! Fine! I wasn't thinking. I panicked! So what? She belongs here, anyway!" He shouted.

"Really mature, Malfoy! Do you expect me to shout back answers till my throat is sore? Let me in!" Lotus roared.

Draco took his wand and opened the portal. As soon as he did, Lotus Lee appeared looking like she's going to kill him. "What!"

"**WHAT**! **WHAT**?" Lotus stomped towards the blond and looked about. "Where is she? You're lucky Bella isn't here. She'd probably poked your eyes by now."

Draco wanted to wring her neck. "Listen here, Lee. She's safe and I want you to keep this a secret." He took in deep breathes and continued. "My mother wanted to see her."

"And that justifies apparating in front of a muggle?" Lotus yelled. "You're an Auror! Number one rule! Never...NEVER SHOW A MUGGLE MAGIC!" She stared at Malfoy's glare a few minutes before asking, "Where's she? I want to see her."

"I told you-"

Lotus pushed him with her index finger with every word. "You better not get in my way, Malfoy. I am never the type to get angry and lash at someone but Merlin help me, **I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU STOP ME NOW!"**

Draco finally gave up. He led her silently towards his room and opened the door. He motioned for Lotus to enter.

Lotus covered her mouth as tears slowly reach her eyes. "Oh gods... Vicky." She ran towards the sleeping figure and knelt beside the large bed. "She's okay..."

"I told you." Draco said as he walked and stopped beside the Asian witch. "She'll recover. I was wrong to apparate her. I realized that now."

Lotus glared at the tall man. "Shame on you for kidnapping her."

"Kidnapping her! I was trying to save her from that...that...muggle!" Draco shouted. The statement just brought back what he felt earlier. Seeing a Muggle claim Victoria as his wife is preposterous and it made him mad - really mad. Mad enough to apparate without even thinking. "He called her his wife! That bloody muggle called her his wife!"

"Stop yelling, Malfoy." Lotus raised her hand but it was too late. Victoria started waking up. "Oh Merlin..."

Victoria opened her eyes slowly. She felt like she's been slammed on the wall hundreds of times and her neck hurts like hell. She lazily yawned and cleared her eyes. "I couldn't believe painting could take so much away from me, Edward..." She chuckled and looked up at the two pairs of eyes that stared at her. "Uhmm..." She blinks. "Uh...Edward? You didn't tell me we have visitors..." She looks about and that the time she realized that she's not in her apartment.

Lotus didn't waste any time and launched herself at her friend. "VICKY! I'm so happy you're back!"

Victoria blinks once more. "Uh...Hi...but you must be mistaken, my name's Catherine. Catherine Walker." She smiled ruefully.

Lotus pushed back and looked at her weirdly. She grinned. "Aw...there you go again with one of yer antics... You can't fool me, Vicky..."

Victoria looked up to the man. "Oh! You're the grocery delivery man. How come you're here?" She slowly swung her legs off the bed. "I forgot to pay you...wait...let me.."

Lotus shrieked. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" She sharply turned to face Malfoy and pointed her wand. "YOU SLIMY LITTLE GIT! YOU LYING TWAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Victoria jumped at the sudden display of anger. "AAAAHHH! What's happening! And what's that!" She stared at the wand.

Draco run his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Listen, Lee... She's lost her memory. My mother...unfortunately, did it to ease her pain. I'll explain later when Montes is here... That will be better, I guess... Now that you know, there's no sense of keeping it from her. She'll know anyways..." He looked back at the tall woman who's staring at him, confused. "Victoria... That's your real name. Don't forget that. Are you really married?" He asked teeth gritted.

Victoria nodded. "Edward is my husband. We've been together for years... We have a daughter too... Her name's Alexandra. I have to go home. She might be looking for me." She answered worriedly.

Lotus just stared, jaw dropping at the information. "You have a what?"

**TBC**

A/N: …people, please review? I'm dying to know if you approve of the story or not. ((T_T)) Please give me any reply. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessio

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. SO…WHAT'S THE REAL DEAL? This chapter is a bit longer than the others and was written by Fufuria. Hope to hear reviews! ^_^

_RECAP: _

_Draco run his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Listen, Lee... She's lost her memory. My mother...unfortunately, did it to ease her pain. I'll explain later when Montes is here... That will be better, I guess... Now that you know, there's no sense of keeping it from her. She'll know anyways..." He looked back at the tall woman who's staring at him, confused. "Victoria... That's your real name. Don't forget that. Are you really married?" He asked teeth gritted._

_Victoria nodded. "Edward is my husband. We've been together for years... We have a daughter too... Her name's Alexandra. I have to go home. She might be looking for me." She answered worriedly._

_Lotus just stared, jaw dropping at the information. "You have a what?"_

**Chapter Eight: CONFESSIO**

Lotus stared at her long-lost friend, dumfounded. Her eyes darted back and forth to Malfoy who looked torn with anxiety and frustration. There was Victoria Bouvier finally in front of them with no memory what-so-ever of who she was. Catherine Walker, the person Victoria believed herself to be, was sitting on Malfoy's bed likewise staring at both of them with a puzzled expression. She looked around Malfoy's dark, somewhat depressing but very elegant room. As she was always a lover of artistic things, "Catherine" could not help but comment on the architecture of her current location.

"I don't know where I am but I feel as though I'm in a movie of some sort- is this your house?" Catherine looked up at Draco and smiled, amused by her surroundings but was still quite puzzled as to where she was. Malfoy looked as if he were about to burst.

"Yes, this is my home. I am Draco Malfoy…" He said with a very strained expression. "And I am Lotus Lee-you are my best-"

But before Lotus could say any more a loud crashing noise could be heard from the downstairs foyer of the Malfoy Manor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-? Stay HERE! DO NOT MOVE!" Malfoy barked to Catherine, she too was alerted by the sound. Lotus looked back briefly and gave a small painful smile of assurance to her "friend" and shut the door behind her. "Colloportus!" she hurriedly chanted the locking spell that locked the door, sealing Catherine/Victoria, inside.

"What's going on? LET ME OUT!" Catherine slammed her fists on the door.

Hurrying down the stairs, Draco and Lotus saw a form covered in purple robes and wings of a giant bat slowly getting up from the floor, broken glass all around from the broken windows.

"You really know how to make a bloody entrance don't you?" Lotus half screaming, half laughing, ran toward her friend, Isabella whose wings have now retracted and have almost disappeared into her back.

"Aye, It was a crash landing too. I couldn't get in quietly from all the enchantments in this place so I went all primeval on the windows and see if they'd let me in! Haha!" replied Isabella, dusting herself and hugging her friend.

"You-you-look what you've DONE! How dare you break into my house and destroy my property!" Draco held up his wand ready to strike the redhead.

"Oh, go drown in a mead barrel Malfoy! I can fix your precious window!—REPARO!" instantly the broken pieced of the window flew back into place and the broken window looked good as new.

"Where is she MALFOY? I SAW YOU ENTER THAT BUILDING! Hah! Dressed as a MUGGLE too? Wow-that's….SURPRISING!" Isabella raised her own wand and the two began to circle each other, expecting a duel.

"Now, now you two! It doesn't have to be like this! Let's all talk about it with Vicky, I'm sure she'll be fine-" Lotus said, slowly backing away herself, knowing what firecrackers the two were.

"Where exactly is she Malfoy? I knew right away you'd take her here…" Bella glared at Draco, keeping her guard up.

"It's none of your business Montes! I ought to report you for breaking and entering!" Draco spat right back, infuriating both of them even more. Victoria had such pesky friends, he thought to himself. It reminded him strongly of his own previous rivalry with Harry Potter.

In a split second Isabella had cast "STUFEFY!" on Draco, but he dodged it in a matter of millimeters. Angered by this, Draco pointed his wand at Isabella who was running up the stairs, Lotus sprinting as fast as she could behind the redhead.

"SERPENSORTIA!" He yelled and a python shot from the end of his wand and flew, wrapping itself around Isabella's ankle. She fell on the steps and cast a burning spell to incinerate the snake, it released her leg and hissed in pain before it vanished.

"EW! I HATE SNAKES! REDUCTO!" Isabella shot a spell causing a lamp to explode near Draco. He put out the small flames with an ice charm and shot a hex toward Isabella. She shielded against it with her own Shield Charm. Both exchanged hexes and dodged each other's attacks. Having been trained to be a Death Eater himself, Draco was a challenge for Isabella. Both cast "DIFFINDO!" at the same time, causing both of them to be cut in the shoulders, face and legs. Isabella dropped to her knees and Draco fell back with the force.

Lotus, no longer able to endure the pointless duel, shot a powerful "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" on both of the duelers instantly both of then lay straight on their backs, their legs and arms locked together rendering them both immobile. "I cannot believe you both…acting like children." Lotus picked up both their wands. "Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm pretty sure Vicky is not at all comfortable with her current situation…we best attend to her as soon as possible." Draco inwardly agreed with Lotus having realized they'd left her in his bedroom. Isabella too, agreed and she stayed quiet-Lotus cast the Mobilicorpus spell, being able to levitate both her companions' immobile bodies and guiding them up the stairs.

Outside Draco's bedroom, Lotus uttered "Alohomora.", the lock clicked open and she walked into the bedroom. Victoria was sitting in a high back, elegant lounge chair with her face in her palms. Hearing Lotus enter the room, she shot right up, her face had evidence of dry tears and her eyes were pinkish.

"What happened? I was scared-" Lotus turned away from her friend and swished her wand toward her. The two bodies floated slowly inside the room to the surprise of the clueless Victoria/Catherine. "What is this? What have you done? A magic TRICK?"

With that word, Lotus' eye twitched somewhat and she undid her spell binds on Draco and Isabella. The two fell on the floor with a loud thud and they both instantly got up. Isabella tried to launch herself at Victoria in joy but Lotus stopped her and held her arm back.

"Trick? This is no trick-this is REAL MAGIC." Lotus said, uncharacteristically coldly. She handed both of them their wands, glaring at both of them – warning them not to do anything stupid. Isabella rolled her eyes and Malfoy gave a huff.

"Please, Mrs….Walker, take a seat." Draco gently guided 'Catherine' back down on the chair. "It seems this meeting cannot be avoided…" Draco glared at the two women and they did likewise. 'Catherine' could sense the tension between them…what with the visible somewhat bloody marks on their faces and hands. Their odd clothes too appeared torn and dirtied…this alarmed her greatly.

"I don't know what's happened here but I really must get going, Edward and Alexa might we worried sick about me…" she decided to speak out.

"EDWARD? Who is that? Alexa? Why did you call her MRS. WALKER?" Isabella spoke, turning from Victoria in front of her to Draco who looked positively insulted by the mention of the other man's name. "Hello MISS BOUVIER! Victoria BOUVIER? OUR best friend since Hogwarts who stopped hanging out with us since VOLDEMORT made you into a Death Eater Potion-maker?" Isabella stopped her advance when 'Catherine' gave a small scream, startling all of them.

"There it is again! It hurts! My head…" she said, clutching her forehead. "I've never had these headaches in my life. I was looking around this room and my head started hurting…I don't know who Victoria is…but…my name is Catherine Walker. Edward is my husband and Alexandra is my daughter!"

"It must be her buried memories trying to get out." Lotus said, pondering.

"Buried? Memories?" Isabella was clueless. Was this not Victoria Bouvier who finally sat before them?

"Listen to me, your REAL name is VICTORIA BOUVIER. YOU ARE A WITCH! THIS IS YOUR WORLD!" Draco snapped at 'Catherine', holding her shoulders, slightly shaking her. Lotus sensed he might hurt her inadvertently, so she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder signaling him to back away. He did so after squeezing 'Catherine''s hand between his.

'Catherine' was genuinely worried for her safety yet the two other women made her feel at ease. Lotus and Isabella began to explain to her who she was and where she was. Draco simply slumped in a chair and did not look at them. At first, 'Catherine' took them for con-artists trying to swindle themselves into her life, but apart from the headaches she experienced while talking to them, whatever she heard felt like they made sense…ridiculous as they were-Unicorns…Centaurs…evil wizards…poppycock!

"I'll make sure that your 'family' is safe…you need not worry, but we cannot allow you to return to them." Isabella said with a serious tone. At this statement, 'Catherine' rose to her feet and demanded to be brought home.

"I've spent half a day in this room, listening to your stories—it think they're all mental and strange…but I will not allow you to endanger MY FAMILY! I have been married to EDWARD WALKER for many years! HE IS MY HUSBAND-"

'Catherine' felt strong arms embrace her tightly. "YOU are NOT HIS! That man and his child are NOT YOUR REAL FAMILY! I AM! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Draco held the bewildered 'Catherine' tightly, claiming her in front of her two friends for the first time.

The two ladies fought back mixed emotions of amusement, panic and worry. Isabella who was normally the 'sense-of-humor' girl in the group fought her laughter given the situation.

**TBC**

A/N: REVIEWS…where are you, reviews? ((TAT))


	9. Chapter 9: Reficio Memoria Absentis

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. Anyway, now that they have Victoria…how can they get her memories back?

_RECAP:_

_"I've spent half a day in this room, listening to your stories—it think they're all mental and strange…but I will not allow you to endanger MY FAMILY! I have been married to EDWARD WALKER for many years! HE IS MY HUSBAND-"_

_'Catherine' felt strong arms embrace her tightly. "YOU are NOT HIS! That man and his child are NOT YOUR REAL FAMILY! I AM! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Draco held the bewildered 'Catherine' tightly, claiming her in front of her two friends for the first time._

_The two ladies fought back mixed emotions of amusement, panic and worry. Isabella who was normally the 'sense-of-humor' girl in the group fought her laughter given the situation._

**Chapter Nine: REFICIO MEMORIA ABSENTIS**

* * *

><p>It was nightfall and 'Catherine' lay on the large bed. Thinking about what had transpired during the day. A bountiful feast was spread for her on an ornately carved table with wine, water, some juices in glass vials and something that smelled like butterscotch but looked like beer. She took a sip of it earlier and delighted in the sweet, buttery, beer-like taste. It was warm and it hit the spot, more than the hot cocoa and marshmallows she had back home. Isabella had assured her that her husband and child would be taken care of and would not be put in harm's way until they sorted things out.<p>

The old, cold, dark yet elegant mansion or at least what she saw through the door sometimes when Draco would personally deliver her breakfast was strangely familiar. Her adventurous nature made her stay more tolerable even as she was away from her 'family' for a little more than a month. It was difficult to convince her of things but almost daily the trio would visit her and convince her that this was all for the best. Isabella had delivered 'Catherine's' letters to Edward, telling him that she went on a surprise trip with some friends, sending him fake photos as proof. The husband was doubting and worrying for a while. Soon after, he would no longer take the messages and photos Isabella delivered, disguised as a postal worker. He even at one point almost turned violent on Isabella (as a postman). She at one time decided to disguise as a female postman for a change, flirted a bit with Edward to test his personality. He DID NOT deserve her. He was a weak, average, nothing-special, muggle…

'Catherine' strangely enough did not worry as much even if she would miss her 'family'. The house that she was confined to dark as it was felt very much like home. It was like a vacation in a luxury hotel, she felt.

For her entertainment Draco had provided her with a guitar and some art materials, canvases and paints, he seemed to know just what she needed. He was turning out to be quite the gentleman even if there seemed to be a deep darkness about him.

Lotus and Isabella were getting ready to lock up for the day as the workday ended in the Ministry. Unbeknownst to Victoria, they had cast many protective charms around Draco's room so as to not alert the Ministry of her presence.

"We are to go to Malfoy's straight away and discuss whatever findings we have. Have you any luck with potions or any memory charms?" said Lotus while packing her belongings.

Isabella shook her head while skimming through a large book of potions, cures and droughts.

"It would be fun to try the MUGGLE WAY and drop a pot on her head and see if her memory returns…" Lotus raised an eyebrow, "I only jest." Isabella giggled. "Really…there's nothing I can find about-LOOK!" Isabella pointed to a picture of a blue and white bird. She read the passage under the picture:

_'**A Memory Potion is a type of potion which presumably causes the drinker to have improved access to their memories. Jobberknoll feathers are known to be an ingredient, which supports this theory, considering the Jobberknoll's ability to "remember" sounds quite easly.'**_

"I think I know who can help me with this…I'll meet you back at Malfoy's!" Isabella shut the book and carried it as she raced for the fireplaces in the Ministry of Magic's entrance hall.

It was nearly 7pm in the Malfoy Manor and Draco was running his finger along his father's many book shelves looking for anything that would help him get Victoria's memories back. Now that he had confessed-inadvertently so, he needed to drive down the nail and get her back. Get her to be HIS once and for all. There was a small knock on the open door. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway giving her son a gentle smile…one that was very rare in the time of the Dark Lord.

"Draco my sweet, I am so proud of you. Dedicating your time to her like this…" she strode over to her son, kissing his forehead as she held him.

"Don't forget mother dearest that this is all because of you and your curse." Draco said coldly but with mixed emotions in his eyes for his mother. Narcissa fought back tears as she sat down on one of the lounge chairs eyeing her frustrated son, guilt slowly rising in her.

"DRACO! I request permission to-"

Draco swished his wand, not even lifting his eyes away from a book he was skimming over. In came Lotus Lee from the fireplace only inches away from Mrs. Malfoy. Lotus was caught off guard seeing the Malfoy matriarch.

"**INCOMMING!" **

Came a loud scream as Isabella came crashing out of the fireplace landing on top of Lotus. "ARRGHH-GERRROFFFmehhh!"

"EEp! So sorry Lou! Hey I think-" Isabella stopped and her eyes widened in surprise seeing the older woman in the room. Before Narcissa could utter a word Draco explained to his mother who the two ladies were. Even as she was appalled by the presence of 'the enemy' in her home, Draco warned her not to do anything to them as they DID all work for the Ministry and the two were crucial to retrieving Victoria's memories.

"Mother, I believe it is time we told them what you have done." Draco said to his mother, Narcissa's eyes grew with dread and surprise. "Tell them why Victoria lost her memories…"

Normally Draco would carry this secret to the grave but the circumstances were dire; pretty soon 'Catherine' would want to be let out…they needed to act quickly.

"But rushing her would only endanger her…her mind…her body. Also, the only known 'cure' for lack of a better word is….. torture. Or Trauma. You'd have to perform the Cruciatus Curse on her." Isabella eyed Draco as Narcissa and Lotus both took a sharp intake of breath.

"N-NEVER! I would never-NOT ANYMORE…no. Not HER. Not to her." Draco protested as best he could. "Why ME anyway?"

"Because you were a DEATHEATER." Isabella used quite a lot of force when she said the last word.

"I never want to hurt her!" Draco said. "There HAS TO BE another WAY!"

"Perhaps there may be a way…" Narcissa finally spoke. All eyes darted to her as she slowly rose from her seat, walked over to a carving on the wall and placed her wand into a secret hole. She muttered an inaudible spell and a drawer from the carving that looked like the mouth of a snake opened. There was a small chest that looked like a jewelry box.

Narcissa took it and showed it to the younger wizards. "This box was a gift from Victoria's father. Inside this box I kept her locket, her…mother's locket…..and…..an experimental spell I studied once. I tried to look for a counter spell or antidote to the memory spell, in case I ever needed to use it."

Narcissa held out an old piece of parchment. It looked very tattered. Isabella took it right away and scanned it. It was very close to what she was about to discuss with them.

"An experimental spell-potion combination. It's a standard Memory potion made out of Jobberknoll feathers, some other ingredients and a rare-never-before-tested spell…Reficio Memoria Absentis."

"The spell-potion combination for memory restoration requires the 'Prior Incantato' spell to be cast on the wand that caused the 'Obliviate' spell and extract the spell-residue of that wand…what is this? It's so complicated!" Isabella shook her head as the two Malfoys, Lotus and herself studied the writings on the paper.

"I wrote this so many years back having also seen these similar notes from manuscripts in the library…I cannot honestly remember when I did this or how…" Narcissa said, looking intently at the piece of parchment and puzzled.

It was another week for everyone, but mostly Isabella to gather the ingredients necessary for the spell-potion combination. By this time, 'Catherine' had grown very restless and suspicious. She had enough of being confined and demanded once again to be brought home. Louts and Isabella secretly implanted temporary memory altering spells of their own on the Walkers to prevent them from making a ruckus.

George, Hermione and Ron Weasley helped Isabella procure the ingredients she needed but she promised to tell them what for only after having done everything. It was time for them to gather once again. Draco, Narcissa, Lotus and Isabella sat in the great room of the Malfoy Manor. It brought back so many horrible memories for Draco, having had the Dark Lord himself sit on the very chair his father once sat as head of the Malfoy clan.

Draco had prepared two cauldrons and some other materials for them to use. The first cauldron contained the Veritaserum truth potion he had learned from his then Potions teacher, Severus Snape. He was planning to save some for that infernal muggle who stole HIS woman, he kept this secret however to the other women.

"Let's begin then." Isabella said, raising her wand and said to Mrs. Malfoy, "Your wand if you may, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa almost reluctantly raised her wand.

"PRIOR INCANTATO!" Isabella uttered. Unbeknowst to them, a shadowy figure was lurking behind a column nearby. The four were so engrossed at their experiment; they did not even take notice.

As the spell took effect, all of Narcissa's spells ever cast, recent to least recent flooded out in ghost form and soon engulfed the whole room in white ghostly figures. Narcissa fell to the ground in tears, Draco clutching her in his arms, tears of fear, regret and sadness taking over her.

Soon after they saw it! The ghostly echo of "Obliviate!" and then "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The ghostly image of Victoria and her mother flew out of the wand. Victoria's ghostly form flew away to the shadows after staring blankly at the people around her. Victoria's mother flew straight to Narcissa, scaring her; it made a hissing noise. Suddenly all of the ghostly figured flew back into the wand, as if being sucked in. Victoria's ghostly image had been guided back into the wand, just as she and her mother almost returned to the wand…

"Extrahendi!" chanted Isabella, as Lotus held a glass vial with a certain liquid ingredient close to her. With much difficulty, like a tug-of-war, Isabella finally guided the two ghostly women into the glass vial; the liquid inside dissolving them into a misty white substance.

"Now we mix it into the Memory potion batch that is simmering, add the Veritaserum in drops according to how many years the person lost the memories…one…two…" Lotus carefully mixed the potion. The process continued until the potion changed color into a blueish hue that glowed.

Draco read the instructions on the parchment:

_"Sicut color est idem caelo, cum mare, uerba haec: Reficio Memoria Absentis._ _Post potionem bibere et memoriam redibit."_

"When the sea becomes the color of the sky, recite these words: Reficio Memoria Absentis. After this…drink the potion and your memories will return…"

Draco eyed Isabella signaling her it was time to say the incantation.

"_Reficio Memoria Absentis!_" The potion glowed even more and bubbled vigorously. After that the liquid sustained a sky blue color but glowed less. Lotus spooned the potion into several little bottles, saving the rest for future need.

There in that room, the four of them had accomplished a new, never-before seen spell and a never before concocted potion. The four of them marveled at their creation. Narcissa Malfoy felt both unworthy and relieved as well as dreading what may happen if the potion did indeed work and Victoria gained back her lost memories.

Meanwhile, a loud thud was heard nearby. A leg was visible from behind the columns. Draco rushed to the fallen figure, knowing full well who it was.

"Oh no! She saw the whole thing?" Draco picked up the fainted 'Catherine'. She was just as white as her ghostly form.

Now their next conundrum was, how to make her drink the potion after what she just witnessed?

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, people… This was actually written by Fufuria… Can you guys please…please..gimme some reviews? XDDD I'm getting desperate here….


	10. Chapter 10: Nun Muutus

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. **THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER…so be warned. Sorry… Got work tomorrow. ((^_^)) Maybe if you guys REVIEW, I'll write longer chappies? XD**

_RECAP:_

_There in that room, the four of them had accomplished a new, never-before seen spell and a never before concocted potion. The four of them marveled at their creation. Narcissa Malfoy felt both unworthy and relieved as well as dreading what may happen if the potion did indeed work and Victoria gained back her lost memories._

_Meanwhile, a loud thud was heard nearby. A leg was visible from behind the columns. Draco rushed to the fallen figure, knowing full well who it was._

"_Oh no! She saw the whole thing?" Draco picked up the fainted 'Catherine'. She was just as white as her ghostly form._

_Now their next conundrum was, how to make her drink the potion after what she just witnessed?_

**Chapter Ten: NUN MUUTUS**

* * *

><p>When Victoria woke up she once more found herself in the same room she's been accustomed for weeks. All the things she witnessed earlier came back. "They're witches! Oh my gosh!" She threw the covers off of her immediately and was about to run for the door when a sleeping Draco who's leaning by the door frame stopped her. Her face changed from being scared to feeling pity for the uncomfortable position he's in. "He must be standing there for hours and...didn't realized he's already asleep." She giggled at how cute and silly Draco Malfoy looks right now. He was always stiff and formal and…a bit boring. Victoria blushed remembering the time when he claimed her as his own. She blushed.<p>

Truthfully, this man right here in front of her tempts her into doing something unethical for a woman who already has a husband and a child. Her eyebrows scrunched at that. "What did he mean when he said that I belong to him?" She asked to no one in particular...but was startled when a voice answered.

"He fell in love with you, Vicky..."

Victoria turned her head to see Lotus walk out of the darkness. The woman never really threatened her before and she always seems to be the most level headed among the three, so she relaxed. "What do you mean?" She asked, not moving from her position in front of the sleeping Malfoy.

"Leave him. If you wake him up, he's going to go on and on about your Edward again and how he wants to kill the muggle." Lotus said rolling her eyes. She noticed Victoria flinched at the word, 'kill.' She shook her head at this. "Malfoy's not going to do something like that. He's too kind for that. Well, he has his own ways of torturing people...but never really killed someone, that bloke... Believe me, his bark is worst than his bite."

"Torturing?" Victoria raised a brow. "Why? He tortures people?" She slowly backed away from the blond man.

Lotus waved her hands in front of her. "Oh! no, no... I meant...well... How can I say this..." She stammered at her thoughts. "Catherine... He's telling you the truth. You're Victoria Roane Gavois Bouvier. You're the daughter of Alexander Luis Bouvier - a wizard. And well, Draco…let's just say he grew up around the wrong sort of people."

Victoria sighed and she closed her eyes momentarily. "I cannot remember anything at all, Lotus." She opened them and smiled ruefully at the Asian. It surprised her when they were brewing some sort of potion earlier. She cannot deny that she was afraid at first. But now that she's face to face with this woman, she feels like it doesn't matter...that it's actually...interesting. "So...you're really a witch?"

"Yes." Lotus smiled thinking that this might work - slowly trying to open her eyes to the truth. "And so are you." She pointed at her friend.

Victoria pointed at Draco Malfoy. "And he is a wizard?"

"Yes." Lotus answered.

"Is he a bad wizard? He's always angry and he seems a little hot tempered." Victoria pointed out.

Lotus prevented herself from laughing out loud. "Draco Malfoy is not just any wizard. He's a full-blood...a pure wizard and he's not just hot tempered either. He's the only person I know who's ALWAYS in a bad mood. If you ask me, he needs a good woman to keep him at bay." Lotus gave her a knowing look.

Victoria blinked as she slowly took everything in. "And...where's Bella?" She changed the subject immediately not wanting to talk about Draco's interest in her. Still…she feels wrong leaving Edward and wanting this handsome…wizard.

"Bella has to leave to take care of her cafe. She'd be back in a while." Lotus explained. She patted the seat beside her. "Come, sit with me. I'll explain everything if you want."

"Please...I beg you, don't lie..." Victoria stiffened herself. "I love my family...and I don't want to make mistakes in my decisions just in case."

Lotus chuckled. "Vicky NEVER begs...oh well, I promise that I will tell you the truth and nothing else."

Victoria slowly walked towards the beautiful verdant love seat and took a deep breath. "Go on, I'm listening."

Lotus almost cried at this chance. She took her friend's hand and began. "Again... Your name is Victoria Roane Gravois Bouvier, daughter of Alexander Luis and Felicia Bouvier. You have 4 older brothers who all died in the war of the wizards when the dark lord, Voldemort attempted to rule the Wizarding world." She paused to check if there is any emotion at all. None. "Now, your father was a part of the Dark Lord's army along with you and your mother."

"I was a bad person?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no...love. You're not a bad person." Lotus assured patting her friend's hand. "You were forced to support the dark lord. Your father and mother lost their lives in the war...you remain." Lotus left the death of her mother in the shadows. "Malfoy's mother, Narcissa...took your memories away to help you survive. She told me..." She stopped when she looked at her friend. Victoria's eyes are filled with tears but her face is blank as if in a trance.

"I was about to end my life. I wanted to end my life..." Victoria whispered.

Lotus waited for her to continue but she did not. "...and Malfoy's mother prevented you from doing that mistake."

Victoria cried hard this time. "I...I...How can..." She looked up suddenly, her face wet with tears. "And Draco?" She looked back at the sleeping man still leaning on the door frame. "Did I make a mistake on marrying again?" She frantically looked back at Lotus.

Lotus took hold of Victoria's shoulders. "Calm down. Draco... Well, Draco is not your husband." She cleared out.

"But he said I belong to him." Victoria said with pleading eyes.

Lotus closed her eyes first and almost smiled. "Words of a jealous man, love. Draco Malfoy loves you... I suspected well enough when we were still in school...but I never knew he'd take it so seriously. And hearing you married to a muggle just did the trick into letting him cough out all those feelings he's been bottling for years." She chuckled. "Are you really married to that Edward?" She asked, serious this time.

"I...I think I have to say I don't know..." Victoria covered her face now. "I don't know anymore..." She began crying again.

"Shusssshhh..." Lotus warned but was too late. Draco is now waking. "Had a great sleep, Malfoy?"

"Just fantastic, Lee." Draco grumpily walked to them and noticed Victoria crying. "What happened?"

"I told her some part of her memory." Lotus replied as she continued soothing Victoria's back. "Can you help me with something?"

Draco merely raised a brow.

"I think you'd enjoy this one..." Lotus grinned. "Won't you be a darling and find out if Edward is indeed married to Victoria here... Let's set a lunch date and invite him." She looked at him telling him the plan without uttering a word.

Draco smirked and nodded. "I see... Well, I'll best prepare." He gave a curt nod and walked out of the room and into the basement to find the potion he's been dying to use on that muggle for weeks now - Veritaserum.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>AN: CHAPPY TEN IS FINISHED! Now what will happen to Edward Walker exactly? Will Draco wring his neck and break it? Will Bella slap the muggle silly? Will Victoria once more find out who she really is? And if she does…will she look at Draco Malfoy the same way? **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Veritas Expellium

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. **SO HERE WE ARE NOW. IT HAS ALL COME TO THIS VERY MOMENT. VICTORIA MUST KNOW THE TRUTH!**

_RECAP: _

_"Just fantastic, Lee." Draco grumpily walked to them and noticed Victoria crying. "What happened?"_

_"I told her some part of her memory." Lotus replied as she continued soothing Victoria's back. "Can you help me with something?"_

_Draco merely raised a brow._

_"I think you'd enjoy this one..." Lotus grinned. "Won't you be a darling and find out if Edward is indeed married to Victoria here... Let's set a lunch date and invite him." She looked at him telling him the plan without uttering a word._

_Draco smirked and nodded. "I see... Well, I'll best prepare." He gave a curt nod and walked out of the room and into the basement to find the potion he's been dying to use on that muggle for weeks now - Veritaserum._

**Chapter Eleven: Veritas Explellium**

"Filthy Muggle! It's almost time! Hah! I'll make you pay!" Draco thought to himself clutching the tiny white bottle of Veritaserum he carefully carried in his breast pocket. Vengeance would be sweet come time he poured that truth potion down that loathsome muggle's throat and squeeze every last drop of truth out of him. _How DARE he take away Victoria! _Draco paced around like a madman around the Malfoy Manor library. It was the only place that he could be alone, given that Victoria's nosey friends have again visited her.

It surprised him that he and his mother had allowed these intruders into their home and they could now come in and out as they pleased. Puzzled was he by the fact that it no longer seemed to matter whether these once enemies were now…waltzing around his home as if it were theirs. His innate feelings for Victoria and the fact that there was no longer any need to "hide" given that the Dark Lord's reign had ended- life was actually… normal. He could hear the women close by in his bedroom, chatting about and giggling amongst themselves. He had never imagined that there would come a day where not one-but THREE women would treat his sacred, personal space as their own personal…hang-out! Strangely enough, this did not truly upset him.

"Draco! Draco? Where are you?" he could hear that Montes girl looking for him. He strode out of the library, eyebrows furrowed as usual. "Oh, lighten up, Malfoy! We've got a plan!" said Isabella patting him on the shoulder as he entered his bedroom. Lotus and Victoria were seated across the fire in the longer couch while he and Isabella settled themselves into the adjacent armchairs. "Draco, please hold out your bottle. We have to explain the plan to Vicky as you know, she's pretty much lost most if not all magical knowledge…" Lotus instructed him to place the Veritaserum bottle on the coffee table.

"Ironic isn't it? That we have to teach POTIONS to an amnesiac POTIONS-MASTER…" joked Isabella, Lotus only shook her head and smiled, slightly amused. Draco as usual found nothing worth being happy over.

"Vicky," Lotus began. "We're to meet at Isabella's café in Diagon Alley tomorrow for lunch. Draco and I will bring Ed-Mr. Walker there. Bella will have a special room reserved for only us there. There we can talk and find out what the real truth is. You will arrive via Side-Along Apparition..."

"…That means to disappear from this place and appear in another place-what muggles call…Teleporting, I believe…" added Isabella. Malfoy gave a small snort.

"Then I slosh this Veritaserum down that muggle's throat!" snapped Malfoy, his temper again rising to a dangerously high level.

"Cool your jets, Malfoy! It's better to administer it in a relaxed situation rather than force it down the man's throat-though I do agree to some extent with your method…" said Isabella, smirking a little. She normally likes muggles, having her own branch of a muggle pastry café outside of Diagon Alley herself. But this man…he deserved it.

"We're all going to have to work together on this-for Vicky." Lotus said, partly to warn both Malfoy and Isabella about their own personal distaste for each other.

Victoria could not understand her own feelings anymore, she was genuinely worried about the young Alexa she had left behind but at the same time she felt a giant weight of doubt on her shoulders about Edward. All would be answered tomorrow she thought as she drew the blankets over her, the fireplace crackling as it outlined the once again sleeping form of Draco Malfoy slumped in one of the armchairs.

It was close to high noon the next day. Draco and Lotus stepped into the busy London streets. The weather was fine and the sun shone a warm glow, even at midday.

"How the bloody blazes are we supposed to locate that infernal muggle?" said an exasperated Draco, looking disapprovingly at the muggle city scape.

"Of course I had some help from the Ministry. Pulled some strings to get me the information I needed on Mr. Walker's location and job address." Lotus pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and showed it to Draco.

_#1-30 A.M. Fairview Building, Block 9, 10th Street_

"Let's go…" The Knight Bus appeared in front of them, to Malfoy's relief. He was dreading having to use muggle public transportation.

Moments later, they arrived at the Fairview building doorway. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, while Lotus nodded in reply to the guards that opened the doors for them. It was a tall business building with mostly glass walls…It reminiscent of a bank or somewhat like a shopping mall.

"We have to go to #1-30…" Lotus said under her breath and proceeded to ask the security guards about the location.

"It's on the 30th floor, office number 1…Come Draco!" Lotus said grabbing Malfoy by the forearm.

"I can walk by myself!" said Draco, following suit.

When they got to the office, an older looking couple composed of a fat, purple-faced man and a thin, stork-like woman along with what apparently was their son, who was a large man with an attitude of a middle-schooler were storming out of the office looking very displeased and throwing some curse-words at the man inside the office. A voice from inside could be heard giving many an apology. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Dursley!"

Lotus and Draco peeked at the open door, the man inside noticed them right away.

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment?" Edward Walker stood from behind his desk and returned some books on a nearby shelf. He was a fairly good-looking brown haired man. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a red necktie and perfectly pressed dark grey pants.

Before Lotus could say anything, Malfoy stormed into the office, grabbed Edward's collar and flicked his wand to slam the door shut. Lotus got in just in time before the door shut.

"I—I—SIR! I don't know what this is all about but-" Edward said pathetically at the same time overcome with alarm.

"SHUT IT YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" Draco spat, pointing his wand directly between Edward's eyes, while holding a firm grasp on his collar.

"Draco! Stop! Don't!" Lotus grabbed Draco's wand hand and proceeded to Apparate all of them back to Diagon Alley.

Isabella and a disguised Victoria arrived via Side-Along Apparition into the cellar of the La Petite Café in Diagon Alley. Isabella led Victoria to a small office under the café. "I'll just tell mama and papa to not disrupt us. Stay here Vicky!" Victoria nodded and seated herself down into an armchair. Isabella came back a few minutes later with a tray of an assortment of sweets and breads and five large mugs of Butterbeer. "They should be arriving any minute now…"

*CRACK!*

Lotus Lee, Draco Malfoy and a man who looked like he was about to faint appeared out of thin air. Malfoy dumped the man into an armchair and made a gesture of great disgust. Victoria recognized the near-fainting man and rushed to his side at once. "Edward!"

It killed Malfoy from the inside out to see that scene before his eyes. That deplorable, weak lump of a man slouched pathetically in the armchair and Victoria Bouvier…on her knees in front of the man. He wanted him DEA-

"Cathy…?" The man finally spoke in almost a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here Edward my dear…"

"Oh Cathy! Where have you been? I thought you left me again!"

"A—again?" Victoria let go of the man's hands on her face. She got up and slowly backed away. "What do you mean-again…?"

Edward's eyes grew larger, "Cathy—I…"

"HER NAME IS VICTORIA ROANE GAVOIS BOUVIER, YOU FILTHY LTTLE-!" Draco was about to launch himself at the man when Isabella held him back with a "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" spell.

Instantly, Malfoy halted in midair and fell to the floor with a thud. Isabella rants toward the fallen Slytherin and took the small Veritaserum bottle from his breast pocket and winked at him…sort of an apology.

"What-what are you all playing AT? Who are you people?" Edward said, half panicking. "Cathy? Are these people friends of yours?" He looked at Victoria with half-pleading eyes, but Lotus cut him off.

"Don't answer that Vicky. I'll do the explaining here. But first Mr. Walker, how about a nice beverage?" Isabella handed over the Veritaserum-mixed mug of Butterbeer to Lotus with a small, almost evil smile. Draco was still on the floor, the body-bind curse still held him in place.

"Everyone, let's all take a nice swig before we begin…" Isabella cheerfully handed out the Butterbeers, but not before unbinding Malfoy with a "Finite Incantatem!" spell to undo the body-bind. Edward was very apprehensive about the strange drink he held in his hand and in the company of people he didn't know.

"It's quite alright Edward, just drink it." said Victoria rather coldly. They all, except for Edward raised their Butterbeers and drank it all down.

Edward felt the strange, warm, butter-scotchy flavor run down his throat and then, he felt rather light, his head no longer ached like it did normally, he could feel his inhibitions dissolving…but he knew he was not the least bit tipsy. Everything was just so CLEAR.

"Okay NOW we begin!" said Lotus after looking into Mr. Walker's dazed-looking eyes.

"What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Edward Walker."

"And where do you reside?"

"Apartment 1B, Lot #3 Oakwood Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"How many children do you have? And their names."

"Alexandra Walker, 7 years old. I have only one."

"How many wives do you have, alive or dead? And their names?"

"I have one wife. Catherine Walker."

"How did you meet your wife?"

"When I was on a cruise ship bound for The Asian Continent…"

Victoria looked intently at Edward. She could hardly believe she forgot A CRUISE SHIP trip. Everyone kept their eyes firmly on the muggle being interrogated.

"Describe your wife's appearance…"

"She is tall, has light skin, is slim with blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair." After the words erupted from his mouth, both he and Victoria gasped. Victoria looked dreadful.

"Is this woman your LEGAL wife as well? Do you have OTHER women you consider WIVES? What happened to Catherine Walker?" Lotus said pointing to Victoria. Victoria was bracing herself for the answer.

"No, she is not my legal wife."

With that, Victoria broke into tears, Isabella holding her friend. Draco burned with unlawful rage but kept to himself…

"Yes, I have plenty of women all over Britain, Ireland and Scotland and 2 in the United States and three in China. Catherine Walker was my 1st and only LEGAL wife, we are separated…she LEFT ME."

Edward was shaking, clearly panicked and alarmed that the absolute truth just poured out of him without even the slightest restraint. His eyes darted back and forth to the four people surrounding him. Lotus gave a disgusted snort and proceeded to backhand Edward in the face with all the force she could muster…It hurt her frail thin hand but it caused Edward to cough blood which was just as satisfying.

"Is this woman REALLY Catherine Walker? If not, do you know who she is? How did you meet her?"

"She's NOT Catherine Walker. I didn't know who she was. I found her across the street from my apartment building, she seemed to have lost her memories. She didn't know who she was-"

"So you gave her a fake memory?" Lotus raised her voice also raising her wand and pointing it menacingly at the insolent muggle.

"Yes I did. I thought she would have made a perfect replacement for my lost Catherine…"

Victoria wailed and sobbed and loud thud and the sound of a particularly strong punch reverberated around the small room. Malfoy had finally succeeded in launching himself onto Edward, his hands closing down on the brunette's neck. Lotus and Isabella refused to separate the two. Draco being the much stronger man-with all his Death Eater training, easily overpowered the weaker office worker.

In a dangerously murderous voice, Draco pointed at Victoria asked the man under him,

"DID—YOU—SLEEP—WITH—THAT-WOMAN?"

Draco's eyes widened in HYSTERIA. The gasping man under him nodded his choked head and said in a strained, choked, coarse voice "Y-Yyesss…several times!"

With a nasty, pained roar, Malfoy rained blows on the man's face, while spewing nasty words that even the most well-bred of magical folk would never speak in polite conversation. Edward was a mass of bloody tissue as Isabella and Lotus succeeded in pulling him away from Edward, the poor man scurrying into a corner, fearful for his life. Victoria sat, stunned and immobile on the couch. Sheer shock and trauma engulfing her…

Malfoy's wand hand had broken free from Isabella's grasp and he cast one last spell with all of the hatred he could muster in his heart…more than his envy of Harry Potter when he was younger…

_"**CRUCIO!"**_

Edward thrashed and screamed and shook on the ground, his screams of anguish and terror flooded the whole room…Isabella had forseen this so she cast an extra-powerful _"muffliato"_ spell that absorbed all the sound from the inside of the room.

"Draco, Don't KILL HIM! He has a child waiting for him!"

Lotus warned Draco and he immediately lifted the Cruciatus Curse. Edward was gasping and clutching his chest and head as the pain continued to surge inside his body.

The trauma of the event was strong enough to restore at least a fair amount of Victoria's memory…

She had finally remembered who she was…at least partly…many of her older memories were still blurry or in hiding…

**TBC.**

A/N: CHAPPY ELEVEN, DONE! Ahehehe~ A bit brutal, that one… Anyway, hear me chant: **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ortus Amor

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. **NOW THAT SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH? WHAT NOW? WILL SHE STILL FALL IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY AND STAY AS IS – NOT RECOVERING EVERYTHING? OR WILL SHE CHOOSE TO GET ALL HER MEMORIES BACK?**

_RECAP: _

_Malfoy's wand hand had broken free from Isabella's grasp and he cast one last spell with all of the hatred he could muster in his heart…more than his envy of Harry Potter when he was younger…_

_"**CRUCIO!"**_

_Edward thrashed and screamed and shook on the ground, his screams of anguish and terror flooded the whole room…Isabella had forseen this so she cast an extra-powerful __"muffliato"__ spell that absorbed all the sound from the inside of the room._

"_Draco, Don't KILL HIM! He has a child waiting for him!"_

_Lotus warned Draco and he immediately lifted the Cruciatus Curse. Edward was gasping and clutching his chest and head as the pain continued to surge inside his body._

_The trauma of the event was strong enough to restore at least a fair amount of Victoria's memory…_

_She had finally remembered who she was…at least partly…many of her older memories were still blurry or in hiding…_

**Chapter Twelve: ORTUS AMOR**

* * *

><p>Victoria stared at the Malfoy garden. Summer is ending and so is her life, she thought. She remembered everything vividly. Edward smiling and loving her... Edward bringing home take outs... Edward cuddling her when she gets cold... Edward told her she lost her memory in an accident and he told her Catherine's past. Her tears spilled unconsciously. It's been like this since she left the cafe.<p>

Knowing she's no longer the woman called Catherine Walker and that she slept with someone who's not her husband… She is devastated. "So who…am I?" She whispered to herself. She's been slowly regaining her memory through the weeks and now, it's clear to her that the two women accompanying her everywhere are her bestfriends.

Her memories from childhood came back little by little after drinking a liquid that Lotus and Bella forced on her. It was repulsive but effective. It wasn't hard for her to slowly accept the information fed by the girls after knowing the truth that she's been living her life with a man who used her. It wasn't hard to believe especially when she found out that she gave up her purity for a stranger. It was a mix of anger, sadness…betrayal…anguish... And despite the truth staring at her, she can't make herself believe yet…not yet.

Bella showed her several photos…moving ones that amused her at first until she saw her face with the girls – her younger self. She looked down at one of them on the coffee table beside her. It was a picture of herself, grinning and pointing at the one who took the photograph. Another photo is of herself pinching a furious Lotus. She wiped the tears in her eyes. It feels so familiar but…so distant. Some of it, she remembers but she's too afraid to trust now.

"Love...you should not dwell on that..." Bella smiled ruefully. "The important thing is that now...you're here with us. You'll slowly regain your memories...and then, everything will be back to how it was." The three of them are seated in the Malfoy's Garden Tea Parlor overlooking the vast land filled with lush trees, topiary and flowers that are about to shed their summer coat. Autumn winds blow but they didn't mind.

Victoria smiled back. "Thank you for being there for me." She gazed at both her friends. "I can't believe I just gave up my life to someone I do not know." She sighed and turned back to the garden. Her thoughts went to the other man who currently dwells in her mind. "Still... I have no inkling as to who Draco is..."

Bella and Lotus exchanged looks. "Well...he's a schoolmate, Vicky." Lotus offered.

"Just a schoolmate?" Victoria asked. If it is so, then why is Draco Malfoy so worried about her? It was not that she expected something from the whole act - some men are just caring after all. But the sudden burst from the cafe took her by surprise. And of course, there are times she saw him barked at her friends. Surely, he's not a terrible man right? "Why did he call me his?" She looked at Lotus who purposely took her cup and drank her tea to avoid the question.

Bella sighed deeply as she shifted in her seat. "Vicky..." She called her attention. When the dark beauty turned to face her, she smiled. "Promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"That once you regain your memories about Draco Malfoy..." Bella started. "...don't shun him." She added. Bella hates Draco. Ever since they were young, the Slytherin prince has been nothing but a git - a spoiled, lying bastard that she vowed to kill before if she has proof of his betrayal of Dumbledore. But seeing Draco Malfoy react to her bestfriend, it softened her. And finding out everything that happened to his family somehow made her feel sorry for Malfoy. "He's a sad man...who needs all the understanding you could muster. He has…gone through a lot in life…more than we can ever imagine."

Lotus' jaw dropped at that. "Did I just hear you say that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Just because I'm trying to get Vicky to understand Malfoy doesn't mean I'm his friend. That irritating spoiled prick has done so much damage to my ego back in Hogwart's that I'd wish he died back in the war…" She bit off a part of her cookie as if biting off an enemy's head. "He's the one who killed my chances on Cedric back in 2nd year…"

"Oh brother…here we go…" Lotus slapped her palm on her face.

Victoria stared at the two with a raised brow. "Why? What's wrong with what she said?" Her friends looked at her and laughed out loud. "What?"

"Your eyebrow!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. "That's your trademark! You're slowly regaining your mannerisms! Hah!"

"My eyebrow?" Victoria touched her eyebrow that indeed, is arched up without her knowing. "Did I do this a lot... I mean, before?"

Lotus nodded. "Quite a lot, Vicky. You and Malfoy could probably compete in brow-raising if there's a competition. The both of you have always been giving each other looks that could kill." She suddenly closed her mouth realizing she hinted. "I don't want to kill your current image of him but you were at each other's throats most of the time."

Victoria looked up at that. "Really? So Draco was my enemy?"

Bella looked at Lotus worriedly. "Well... Draco isn't exactly your enemy..." She tried to explain. "It's more like…you hate him coz your family is forcing you to get to know him." She replied sheepishly.

"And why did I not try to know him?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Coz he's a bloody git?" Bella shrugged and was nudged by Lotus. "What! That's what Vicky always say…well…before."

Lotus sighed again and turned to Victoria after giving Bella a glare. "We don't really know, Vicky. It was you who hated him most. You tell us tales about his family and how you loathe him so much…but as to why you did, we never have any idea." He explained.

"So…I was evil?" Victoria looked to Bella. "You were keeping it from me – that I hate Draco Malfoy? Does it entertain the both of you that I'm slowly having interest in him?"

Bella immediately yelled, "OH MERLIN! What!" Her crazy gaze surprised Victoria.

Victoria immediately deducted. "So...now I know. I used to hate Draco Malfoy..." She stared out to the garden thoughtfully. "But..." She looked back at her friends. "...why doesn't he hate me if I'm his enemy?" She looked at the cookies and photos on the table. "I see... He probably likes me." She gave off a sheepish-confused look.

"We're not really sure though." Lotus took a sip from her tea. "But...Malfoy's never been this worried about anyone besides his family."

"And what's with nearly killing that muggle all because he took Vicky's..." Bella trailed off and looked at Victoria who merely shrugged. "That was really weird of him, Vicky. Malfoy is never the type to get jealous. Merlin, he's a walking woman-magnet. Heard he slept with every Slytherin girl in his year when he was in the 5th year..."

"Except Eloise." Lotus pointed out.

"Except Eloise." Bella nodded at that. "So, how's the investigation going?"

Lotus placed her cup down the table and touched her napkin to her lips delicately. "Well, we're going to be starting the mission next week. I won't be around by then." She said sadly.

"I remember her." Victoria suddenly brought up. Both her friends smiled at her. "Eloise Pelletier... Brown hair... Strong face..." Her friends nodded, Bella sniffing. "I hope I gain my memories back...everything so that I can stop hurting you guys by not remembering." She stood up. They all walked inside and ended up meeting Draco Malfoy in the dark hallways of the Manor. "Hello, Draco." He is wearing his usual black suit and carrying his suitcase. His slightly long hair - not that neat. Victoria sensed he is troubled. "Tough day?"

Draco loosened his tie and smiled. "Not really. Just the usual." He nods at the other two women who flanked Victoria. "What are the three of you up to?" He raised his brow.

Victoria giggled remembering what Bella said about their brows.

"I am dreadfully afraid of what you're telling her." Draco looked at Bella and Lotus. "You aren't...telling her something unnecessary, are you?" He asked in a cold tone but was having a little trouble with his tie.

Victoria was bothered and immediately went to the task to fixing the tie and loosening it for Draco who froze as soon as her hands worked the knots. "I've cooked something up. Left it in the kitchen. Have you had dinner yet?"

Bella and Lotus just stared at them – Lotus' jaw beginning to drop.

"Ha-haven't had dinner yet..." Draco answered as Victoria loosened the tie. He looked down at her golden-hazel eyes and smiled. It seems that with Victoria around him, he finds it easier to relax. It's a weird feeling…yet very welcome.

Bella and Lotus hugged each other and ran off towards the other room. "Oh me, oh my...oh shites..." Bella hyperventilated as they close the door. "Did you just see that! BLOODY MALFOY SMILED!"

Lotus nodded dumbly. "I sure did. Blimey...He's in love... And Vicky's in love…"

"And to that git no less!" Bella took Lotus by the neck and shook her violently.

"But-Be-Bella... I th-thought...You-you want to-to set them up!" Lotus managed to say.

Bella threw her friend away and covered her face dramatically. "Merlin! I thought they'd look nice! But when I see that sickening look in Vicky's face...and MALFOY! MALFOY! Our Enemy! It doesn't look right!" She turned back to Lotus and shook her again. "IT'S A LIE! A LIE, I TELL YOU! SOMEBODY FED HER AMORTENTIA! THAT BLOODY MALFOY DID IT!"

Lotus gave up on freeing herself from the red head's clutches.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the huge Malfoy kitchen, Draco stared at the back of the woman who is now washing the pots and plates. He's having his tea and strangely feels...contented. They've talked about what she remembered and her worrying about what she might find out. It amused him to no ends that Victoria can actually be...sweet. His brows met at that thought. Victoria Bouvier is everything BUT sweet.<p>

His thoughts brought his eyes to rest on her perfect curves starting from the small of her back down to her hips. The perfectly fitting dark jeans emphasized that part pretty well. Draco swallowed hard. He can't deny it turned him on. His hands are itching to wound themselves around her curves and… He slapped himself mentally.

He's never really taken time into checking Victoria back when they were younger. He was too busy with his life and she was too busy not being a part of his world. But Draco knew even from before that Victoria is his type. Long dark tresses…voluptuous yet lean…sporty with a bit of tan…and those eyes… He was woken up by the sound of her voice.

"Draco, would you be a darling and pass me the towel. I want to dry these before putting them in the closets." Victoria said, not turning to look at the man.

"Victoria, you can leave them be. The house elves will take care of them." Draco answered softly, sighing. "Honestly, it bothers me that you're showing me muggle activity." He leaned back in the chair. His pride once more arose. The thought of that muggle making Victoria do chores! A Bouvier…DO CHORES? That arrogant, ignorant muggle! His fists clenched unconsciously. He would have killed him if not for Lee and Montes.

Victoria finished the washing and turned to find Draco staring at her. "Draco...? I did ask for the towel."

Draco closed his eyes for the moment trying not to burst out and shout, NOBODY ORDERS ME AROUND. Instead of doing that though, he stood up...gave Victoria a glare into which the woman merely raised a brow at him and it took only that to make him look about the kitchen for the towels. For minutes, he did that...until he finally sighed and turned back to Victoria. "I don't know where they hide them."

Victoria giggled at that. "Honestly, Draco... This is your house." She walked to the closet.

Draco felt his cheeks burn. "Well, I'm a man! And...we don't do kitchen chores. And you should have told me you knew where they were!" He reasoned, sputtering. "Besides, I don't need to do them. It's improper for a Malfoy." He felt like he was back at school by then. He scratched the back of his head. Victoria only giggled louder – music to his ears.

"It's okay. I didn't say it's wrong." She countered and walked back to the kitchen sink. "But you should know these little things...you'll never know when you'll be needing the knowledge."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Women..."

Victoria heard that. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you judge me for my gender!" It was funny seeing Draco looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't be a lazy git and help me." She turned and continued drying the dishes.

Draco slowly walked towards the enraged woman. "I was just trying to..." He sighed feeling the tension and knowing that if he says anything more, Victoria will snap. For some reason, he doesn't like that. He stopped, stood behind her and stared at the top of her head that's the same level as his chin.

Victoria knew he was behind her. The heat emanated and she kept herself busy by continuing the chore. It ticks her off to hear about "the MALFOY way" or the pride of being a pureblood for some reason. Lotus told her that she is one...so why does she hate it? Was she terrible? Was she like Draco who values the pureness of blood? "Hey, Draco?" She asked softly.

"Hm?" Draco asked, not moving.

"They said that you were my enemy once…" Victoria slowly said as if she's having second thoughts. She doesn't want to destroy the bond they have made in months now…but more than anything, she wants to know the truth. "Is it true?"

"I don't know… Enemy seems to be too powerful a word to describe me…" Draco sighed heavily not liking where the topic is leading to. "It was more like…hate, I guess…" He whispered behind her ear.

Victoria blushed at the closeness. "And…what made me hate you?" She stopped her chore and waited for the answer that never came. She turned around and found no one there.

**TBC.**

A/N: Chapter Twelve DOWN! And yet, NO REVIEWS! Argh~ Anyway, hear me chant once more: **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Maxime Oderant

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. **Twelve chapters and all I get is one review… ((TAT)) Why, why! Anyway…in this chapter…MORE ANGER…and HATE.**

_RECAP:_

_ Victoria knew he was behind her. The heat emanated and she kept herself busy by continuing the chore. It ticks her off to hear about "the MALFOY way" or the pride of being a pureblood for some reason. Lotus told her that she is one...so why does she hate it? Was she terrible? Was she like Draco who values the pureness of blood? "Hey, Draco?" She asked softly._

_"Hm?" Draco asked, not moving._

_"They said that you were my enemy once…" Victoria slowly said as if she's having second thoughts. She doesn't want to destroy the bond they have made in months now…but more than anything, she wants to know the truth. "Is it true?"_

_"I don't know… Enemy seems to be too powerful a word to describe me…" Draco sighed heavily not liking where the topic is leading to. "It was more like…hate, I guess…" He whispered behind her ear._

_Victoria blushed at the closeness. "And…what made me hate you?" She stopped her chore and waited for the answer that never came. She turned around and found no one there._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: MAXIME ODERANT<strong>

Draco Malfoy woke up from a nightmare. His breathing rugged and his body wet from unconscious perspiring. He sat at the edge of his large bed, the feel of the dark green satin calming him down a bit. From the rays peeking through the dark curtains, it's already late in the morning and he thanked Merlin it is a day off.

It was that dream again, the one where the Dark Lord triumphed and took over the Wizarding World. He covered his face with his hands as he slowed down his breathing. He hated that dream…that instead of this peaceful time, the Dark Lord extended his hand and destroyed everything in sight. It killed Potter…but it didn't make him happy. What gave him the chills was that the right hand of Voldemort is no longer his father…but Victoria.

After a while, he stood up and looked for a shirt and was about to look for his sweatpants when his door slammed open. "BLOODY-" He was cut off as a very panicked Bella came barging in. He hurriedly put on his pants. "Don't you know how to knock, Montes!"

"Malfoy, get out of the Manor now!" Bella shouted ignoring Draco's question as she slammed the door behind her. She took out a sickle and mumbled, "Portus." She locked the door and went for the blond man. "Use this. It will lead you to my café in Diagon Alley. HURRY!"

"Not until you tell me what's happening, Montes." He finished putting on his Slytherin shirt. "Merlin, it's my day off and this better be important." He groaned still not liking the look in the metamorphagus' face though. "WHAT?"

"She's awake." Bella answered, worry evident in her eyes. "You must go, Malfoy. She's in a rampage." Just as she said those words, loud shouts began and crashing can be heard from the first floor of the manor.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Draco ran for the door but was blocked by Bella. "Let me pass, Montes! And what the hell are you talking about being awake?"

Bella pushed Draco away from the door. "Victoria's awake."

"And?" Draco asked weirdly.

Bella shook her head vigorously. "Malfoy, if you value your life, you have to~" Before she could finish, the large door exploded sending them both a good feet away to the opposite wall.

Draco sat up slowly and squinted as the smoke and shards of wood fell on the floor. The image that greeted him is one from his nightmares. Victoria Roane Bouvier. THE Victoria he went to school with – the one with such hatred in her eyes, the one who is within his dreams and now…has her wand pointed at him. "Vicky?"

"Sectumsempra!" Victoria roared as she flicked her wand with ease and hate. The blond man scrambled away swiftly away from the sharp gusts of winds.

"For the love of! What in blazes are you doing?" Draco shouted as he covered his head and looked at his desk now in pieces. "Are you out of your mind, Vicky?" He turned back to Victoria.

"Don't call me that!" Victoria shouted and pointed her wand menacingly at Draco Malfoy. "How dare you call me that, you Blood traitor, you scheming little ferret!" She shouted with all the poison. "Sectumsempra!"

Draco defended himself took out his wand. Indeed. Victoria Roane Bouvier is officially back. This is the Victoria he was waiting for – the complete one…the one who hates him and scorns him…and mocks him. This is his Victoria. He smirked. "So, you're back?"

"I'm going to wipe that smirk of your face, Malfoy!" Victoria readied her wand observing what the man will do next. This is Draco Malfoy…the son of his father's murderer. Tears start to slide down her face but her expression is that of pure hate.

Draco's heart broke when he saw the tears. Obviously, Victoria is in pieces. She must still be confused, he thought. "Why are you so angry? What did I do? Tell me if -" Draco asked but was forced to parry the hex directed at him. "Defindo!" The powerful spell made him hit the edge of his bed. He scrambled up and grinned. "Was it because you remembered the time when I hit you? It wasn't I who took away your memories!" He pointed his wand and pride took the better of him. How dare this woman overpower him! "Reducto!"

Victoria swung her wand like a sword and parried perfectly. Her hair is disheveled and her cheeks bled as a shard from the nearby chair that was hit wounded her cheek. She touched the bleeding cut and winced.

"I don't want this, Victoria. Please listen to me." Draco called out. After their little duel, they're now both a few feet away from each other. "The war is over!"

Bella shook her head and stood up from the rubble. She looked to Victoria whose hand is shivering, wand pointing at Draco. "Vicky…please…it's been a years since you lost your memories…so many things have happened, love. Listen to me and leave Draco alone."

Victoria immediately turned to Bella who called their worst enemy by his first name. "What happened to you? You…" She turned back to Draco. "Called him…" She turned back, a bit shocked at what she heard.

Bella smiled walking slowly towards Victoria. "Love, I tried to tell you… Draco's not that bad…" She shrugged.

Victoria slowly stopped her rampage. "What in bloody hell happened to you in the war?" She frowned at her best friend. "Have you lost your marbles?" She pointed back to Draco. "That's DRACO MALFOY!"

Bella finally reached her and shook her friend. "Vicky, wake up! The war is over. Draco Malfoy is no longer your rival or our enemy… Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. There is peace now." Bella hugged her friend. "There is no need for this. Draco took care of you, didn't you know that?" She pushed Victoria a bit to look at her. "It's over, love… Lotus and I are both working under the Ministry of Magic and so is Draco." She motioned her head towards the man.

Victoria bit her lower lip. "And I have been sleeping…" She whispered. A sudden pain in her head threw her off Bella. Her body fell on the floor and shook in strong convulsions. "AAaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

Draco immediately ran to Victoria's side and worriedly looked at Bella. "What is happening?"

"Your mother made her drink the potion through our pumpkin juices early this morning…" Bella fiddled with her collar. "The potion is actually working. But Draco, she's been shouting about your father killing her father earlier… Maybe that's why it's so hard for her to understand that everything is over. Is it true that Lucius Malfoy killed Alexander?"

Draco swallowed hard, eyes still focused at Victoria who suddenly stopped moving. "SHITES! What happened!"

Bella felt the pulse in Victoria's wrist. "She's just lost consciousness. It's one of the side effects." She sighed in relief. "Draco, please…tell me if it's true."

Draco proceeded into carrying Victoria in his arms and walking out of the room followed by Bella. "My mother told me. My father has always been…jealous of Vicky's dad. I guess…with the right push, he jumped for the chance to get rid of Alexander Bouvier." He softly explained. He has always liked Victoria's father. Alexander Luis Bouvier is a man…much similar to Potter…and as much as he hates to admit it, he's alright. When he heard that his father was sent to kill the man, he was devastated. He channeled all these hatred through anger. He stared down at the woman in his arms. This is Alexander's only angel in my arms, he thought. "And I'll be damned if something bad happens to her…" Draco muttered, promising that Victoria Roane Bouvier will live peacefully from now on.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing." Draco answered as they entered one of the manor's guest rooms.

* * *

><p>Reston George Bouvier yawned as he played with the knife in his hands. He threw it up a couple of times and caught it every time. He tucked his now long hair behind his ears. "Hey, Eloise… Do you think it's time to visit my cute lil sis?" He grinned at the woman who's lying on the couch. "It's been a while, you know. I'm bloody bored."<p>

**TBC**

A/N: AHA! So RESTON IS STILL ALIVE! And with Eloise? Wanna find out what's next? ~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sentire

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story. **I will be SURPRISING you in this chapter...so read well and review. ^_^ Sorry for the delay, I gots work...loads of it. The Local Festival is up and I work as an Event Manager of a mall...so yeah...it's hard. Hope to hear from you guys to ease my pain!  
><strong>

_RECAP:_

_Draco proceeded into carrying Victoria in his arms and walking out of the room followed by Bella. "My mother told me. My father has always been…jealous of Vicky's dad. I guess…with the right push, he jumped for the chance to get rid of Alexander Bouvier." He softly explained. He has always liked Victoria's father. Alexander Luis Bouvier is a man…much similar to Potter…and as much as he hates to admit it, he's alright. When he heard that his father was sent to kill the man, he was devastated. He channeled all these hatred through anger. He stared down at the woman in his arms. This is Alexander's only angel in my arms, he thought. "And I'll be damned if something bad happens to her…" Draco muttered, promising that Victoria Roane Bouvier will live peacefully from now on._

_"What?" Bella asked._

_"It's nothing." Draco answered as they entered one of the manor's guest rooms._

* * *

><p><em>Reston George Bouvier yawned as he played with the knife in his hands. He threw it up a couple of times and caught it every time. He tucked his now long hair behind his ears. "Hey, Eloise… Do you think it's time to visit my cute lil sis?" He grinned at the woman who's lying on the couch. "It's been a while, you know. I'm bloody bored."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: SENTIRE<br>**

The days went by and Victoria calmed down. She apologized to Lotus who got hurt from when she snapped a week ago when she regained her memories and to Bella, who kept her sane but she never said anything to the Malfoys. Bad manners or not, she still hates them...loathes them. Despite being talked down by Lotus that they were only controlled, she still thinks they were partly to blame for the death of her parents. "They had a choice..." She whispered, her warm breath left a fog mark on the window.

She was tried for murder but was surprisingly saved by the most unlikely of heroes: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry, testified that he didn't see her in battle or in any raids while Draco, he told the truth. She was ready to be sent to Azkaban and to rot in hell. Deep inside her, she knew she will forever carry this guilt unless she does something to repay the people of the horrors. There is nothing she can think of. Harry Potter convinced the Ministry to allow her to live under the supervision of Aurors. So much for dying with dignity...

* * *

><p>It is winter now and the majestic Malfoy Manor is blanketed in white velvet snow. She seated herself by the window she loved the most. It is the window where she frequents years before when she started living here. In truth, she feels horrible for staying here and not even acknowledging the presence of the owners. She can not bring herself to greet Narcissa Malfoy who killed her mother...and even make peace with Draco, whom her friends said protected her. Draco Malfoy reminds her so much of Lucius Malfoy, the man who killed her beloved father. Despite all these, she stayed. The view outside the window is a comfort to her - wide valleys surrounded by huge mountain ridges - hidden from the eyes of muggles. <em>Muggles...<em> The word is like poison to her mouth. Her fist clenched.

From all the stories Lotus and Bella told her...along with some that were originally from Draco Malfoy, there is one that took all her strength to accept...the one about the man who took her virginity. That man is a muggle named, Edward Walker. When she heard of it, she nearly apparated to kill the muggle herself. And then, she cried...cried in the embrace of her friends. Of course, Victoria never really planned on her future - in wars, that tend to happen. But like any other girl, she dreams of a beautiful love and a wonderful wedding. Now, that dream will never be realized. Voldemort is indeed gone...but the shadow of his deeds still lurked and it left her in pieces.

She heard footsteps from behind her.

"Victoria."

She flinched. It is Draco Malfoy. She wanted to turn and walk out of the room ignoring the man but...she feels so alone these days. Lotus and Bella told her they'd be gone for the Holidays...and so, she can't really ask them to take her, she's too prideful for that. Besides, the Ministry wouldn't allow her to wander off somewhere. She reasoned, the Malfoys owed her something...so they won't think twice into taking her in. When did she become so cruel? "Yes?" Her voice is hoarse. She turned to look at him. He is wearing a black suit that perfectly contrast with his pale complexion and blond hair. The man knows how to dress, she noted. Draco Malfoy is very handsome but to Victoria, it is not important. The man's beauty is overshadowed by his dark past.

"I-I'm sure you know of the Winter Ball..." Draco started, cautious about the woman's temperament. The last thing he needs is an angry Victoria. "It will be held tomorrow night at the Parkinson's Manor. Mother told me to..."

Victoria stared at Draco, measuring him as he spoke. Draco Malfoy is surprisingly...decent for a boy who once gave her hard years in Hogwarts. Not that she really did suffer... But he caused her a few wrinkles and he'll pay. She smirked inside. Lotus and Bella said that before she regained her memories, Draco was her knight and shining armor. He was the one who protected her from the Ministry and he is the one who nearly killed Edward Walker. She will forever be indebted to him for the last part.

"Victoria, are you listening?"

The question took her back to reality. "Yes." She merely answered, tucking her hands in the green velvet cloak that Narcissa left in her room. She looked up to his questioning gray eyes. "Are you asking me to the ball?"

Draco scratched the back of his head and looked up... "Well...yes...I suppose..." He said.

Victoria raised a brow in response.

Draco raised his. "What?" He asked.

"Honestly, Malfoy..." She stormed out of the room and into the long hallways leading to the staircase at the very end.

"What? I was asking you." Draco followed her pace and ran his hand through his hair. "And now you're running away." He threw his hands in the air.

Victoria stopped immediately. "I'M NOT RUNNIN AWAY!"

"Bloody hell, you don't have to shout!" Draco roared, staring at Victoria with an exasperated look. "I just asked you if you want to go together and you went MENTAL!"

"YOU SUPPOSE?" Victoria pointed the statement with her brow. "For your information, Malfoy... If you're not sure if you want me to be your date in the silly ball, you better NOT SUPPOSE things."

Draco massaged the bridged of his nose. "Wait a minute... I was talking to you about my mother who wanted you to attend the ball...as her chaperon. And you...well... It was actually you who assumed I was asking you." He looked down at her stubborn face who looks so...adorable. He smirked. "You...weren't listening."

Victoria dropped her mouth in shock. "The nerve! I was too!" She continued running up the stairs and stopped a few steps. She turned back to Draco, her cheeks pink in anger. "FINE! I will go with your mother." She snorted and crossed her arms in front of her. "Who would want to be your date, anyway?"

Draco stared at the woman for a moment and laughed.

"What's so funny!" Victoria asked furiously.

Draco sighed deeply. "For your information, Victoria...I've got 10 invitations to escort different ladies along with the host." He took several cards from his pocket and held them up in front of her. "Now...when you ASKED ME if I'd escort or date you..." He tucked the cards back into his pocket. "I thought to myself...well...she's a bit lonely...so why not? I mean, a girl who didn't have a chance to have a REAL relationship because of her brother complexes?" He said jokingly but immediately regretted it.

Victoria was furious. She stomped up the stairs leaving Draco in anger. When she slammed the door shut, she bit her lower lip in frustration. She wiped her tears away before they have the chance to fall. The Winter Ball brings back a lot of memories. She used to get her brothers to escort her because of this, she can steer away dancing with any bloke who wanted to have a go with her. Besides, Reston wouldn't let them. She slowly seated herself on her bed when she realized she has nothing to wear to the ball. And...it will be a ball without her brothers...

A knock on the door disrupted her from reminicing. "What?" She called out heatedly.

"I apologize."

It was Draco. She sat up, took her wand from her pocket and opened the door. Draco is leaning by the doorframe. "Apologies accepted, Mr. Malfoy." She wiped the last of her tears and saw a sad look on his face. "It's not your fault. I was just... I miss them, is all." She stood up and slowly walked to the nearby closet.

Draco entered the room and looked about. This room is the nearest guestroom to his in the west wing of the manor and he was surprised it looked different from all the others. "I see you've made yourself at home..." The large room that was used to be painted moss green is now sporting dark gold velvet walls and warm red drapes that keeps the room dim. _Gryffindor colors..._ Draco noted.

"I'll be staying for a while... Might as well redesign. You don't mind, do you?" Victoria looked back at draco who is standing in the middle of her room. "If you want I can..."

"No. It's okay." Draco smiled. "It looks better this way." He shrugged and looked at Victoria. "Are you okay?"

Victoria didn't want him to think she needed any help so she closed the closet and raised her chin up. "I'm quite fine, why do you ask?"

Draco knew better. Everything is an act with this beautiful woman. He understands it very well. He was the same. "Alright then..." He sighed once more and headed for the door. "I'll pick you up at around six~"

"I told you, I'll be with your mother." Victoria cut in.

"And I'll just escort you to the floo. I can't well expect my mum to come here and get you." Draco chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The day arrived. Victoria paced about the room. It is now two hours before Draco comes for her. The only gown she has is a worn out white robe given to her when she was 16. "Bugger!" She heatedly groaned. It's freezing cold and her house robes along with several layers of clothes warmed her. She yelped when a house elf popped out of nowhere in front of her. "AHH!"<p>

"I'm sorry, miss." It squeaked. "I was ordered by milord to deliver this package for you."

Victoria looked down to see an extravagant box with a stunning verdant ribbon binding it together. "What's your name?" She asked as she took the package.

"My name is Dotty, miss." The house elf answered with a bow. "Is there anything you need, miss? You can call Dotty for anything, miss. milord told me to take care of you, miss..."

Victoria smiled. She remembered their house elf Twinky. "It's okay, Dotty. I'm alright now." With that the house elf left once more. She placed the box on the nearby coffee table and opened it. Of course, it is a gown... A beautiful moss green velvet off shoulder gown lined with glimmering pearls and piped with silver satin. She lifted the gown for a better look and she gasped in awe. It is patterned from Victorian designs. The plunging neckline is lined with white fur for warmth and flows down serving as a cape. The glimmering organza lining that covers the skirt shines as the rays of light from the windows peeked in . She noticed a note in the box.

"6 years wearing the dreaded red and gold color did not suit you. I think this will do just fine." - D.M.

She hugs the gown to her body and went for the mirror. She smiled. She smiled for the first time in months. The gown fits her perfectly. "The git has class, that I give him..." She mumbled to herself remembering that it is Draco Malfoy who chose this one for him. She sighed and hurriedly get ready.

**TBC**

A/N: SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? WILL SPARKS FLY OR WILL VICTORIA REALIZE THAT SHE'S NOT THE ONLY 'FISH' IN THE POND? ~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15: Concupicere

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story.** So in comes the WINTER BALL! Will there be love or hate or...drunks? HAHAHHA! Let's find out! THIS IS A PRETTY LONG ONE! ((*A*))\  
><strong>

_RECAP:_

_Victoria smiled. She remembered their house elf Twinky. "It's okay, Dotty. I'm alright now." With that the house elf left once more. She placed the box on the nearby coffee table and opened it. Of course, it is a gown... A beautiful moss green velvet off shoulder gown lined with glimmering pearls and piped with silver satin. She lifted the gown for a better look and she gasped in awe. It is patterned from Victorian designs. The plunging neckline is lined with white fur for warmth and flows down serving as a cape. The glimmering organza lining that covers the skirt shines as the rays of light from the windows peeked in . She noticed a note in the box._

_"6 years wearing the dreaded red and gold color did not suit you. I think this will do just fine." - D.M._

_She hugs the gown to her body and went for the mirror. She smiled. She smiled for the first time in months. The gown fits her perfectly. "The git has class, that I give him..." She mumbled to herself remembering that it is Draco Malfoy who chose this one for him. She sighed and hurriedly get ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Concupicere<br>**

When Draco Malfoy knocked on the door, he was nervous. Terribly...nervous. It was only once that he saw Victoria Bouvier in a ball gown - that was a few years back in their 4th year in Hogwarts where everyone in the ball can not take their eyes off the Gryffindor Chaser. Everyone was so overwhelmed. They never really thought that the girl could actually look good in a gown...when she spends half her time playing Quidditch. "And she's damn good at it too..." He whispered to himself. He heard footsteps...and straightened himself.

When the door opened, he felt like the wind got knocked out of his lungs. There standing in front of him is a goddess - an angel. And he's right, she looks pretty good in his house colors. He offered his arm and Victoria, not saying anything placed her's as he led them down the corridors. He noticed Victoria did her own hair. Her long ebony locks placed atop her head in a casual manner - a bit messy but with her looks, it turned sexy. He swallowed hard at that thought. Can he really live through the night not being this woman's escort? He knew that with this gown, every eligible man present in the ball will be clamoring for a dance from her. Damn his pride! He made it clear that HE DOES NOT BEG. And so, if he dances with her tonight or even ask for one, he will be greeted by a very large smirk on that pretty face. He does not like that at all.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?"

There was hint of arrogance in her voice. She knew she is attractive and it made him very much nervous. Why did I buy her a gown again? He asked himself. He thought for a second that maybe, just maybe...he love torturing himself. This beautiful young woman beside him is pushing him on the edge and she doesn't even know it. "I was just...surprised that the dress actually turned you decent." He answered carefully with just the right seasoning of mock.

"Hah!" Victoria laughed in a fake manner. "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. But you know, I did this gown a favor. It might have been lonely if it would've been given to someone lesser than a Bouvier." She added confidently.

Draco is slowly getting the pace of their little game. They always end up arguing. And that is why Victoria is so different. She never agrees with him. And with that, he never gets bored. "So you mean to say that the gown...that was chosen by me, might I add...is to your liking?"

Victoria bit her lower lip at that. Of course she likes the gown but that doesn't mean she's obliged to say it. "It works." She merely answered with a very bored voice. It nearly made her giggle when she saw the look on Malfoy's face. "But... I thank you, I guess..."

Draco raised a brow at that. "You do?" Victoria merely smiled in response which in turn made him smile...it looked a bit cocky but...it would have to do. "Well, you're very welcome." They arrived in front of the fireplace where her mother awaits them. It was obvious in his mother's eyes - the delight in seeing him with Victoria. "Here is your chaperon, mother."

Victoria rushed towards the older woman and gave a curt bow. "Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled ruefully. "Victoria, please call me by my name dear... I'd want that more than anything, love." She opened her hand to the young woman and took her hand. "Shall we?"

Victoria turned to Draco who nodded for them to use the Floo first. With puff of green smoke, Draco disappeared in front of them and they got out from another fireplace. She looked to Narcissa who is dusting herself. She assisted her immediately.

"Thank you, dear. Oh... Here we are." Narcissa fixed herself and took a quick glance at Victoria. "Quite stunning really...that gown. Draco chose it personally." She smiled knowingly but changed the subject seeing that Victoria is not comfortable with the subject. "Victoria, you do know a Pansy Parkinson back in your school days now, do you?"

Victoria nodded politely. Yes, she does. Pansy Parkinson who's Draco's supposed to be love. She doesn't know what possessed her to feel a little irritated. She always caught them snogging like there was no tomorrow back in Hogwarts.

"The Parkinson's Manor is not as beautiful, my dear but...well...since it's their turn to host...we have no choice." Narcissa whispered as she led them into the grand hall which, to Victoria is not that impressive. They wandered about for a while as Narcissa met her friends and introduced Victoria. As expected, the other ladies were very interested in her and Narcissa did her best to avoid delicate topics. When they arrived at the entrance hall, she turned to the lady beside her. "Victoria?"

"Yes, Narcissa?" Victoria took in a deep breath. She knows that down there, is a sea of people waiting to get their hands on any juicy rumor about her. She is the only surviving Bouvier after all... She winced knowing that her engagement party never did happen and now, the question that everybody is expecting an answer for is - "Who will she end up with?" Most of her mates are married and are having children as what she heard from Lotus and Bella. Bella herself is with one of the Weasely twins. Lotus...well...that woman is one hard nut to crack. She noted to herself that she'll find that out later this week. A hand warmed her arms. Narcissa then embraced her.

"Don't let them affect you." Narcissa smiled. "You're a Bouvier and they're nothing to you." She cupped the young woman's face and inhaled deeply herself. "That is our role as ladies born in such families as ours." She pushed her chin up and they both entered. They were introduced accordingly.

"Lady Narcissa Malfoy accompanied by Lady Victoria Roane Bouvier!"

At the sound of the names, Draco looked up to the top of the staircase. He actually took another floo that connects to the Parkinson's private library which is much closer to Pansy's room. His mother stood with Victoria at the very top of the staircase. With every step they took, he can feel the men's gaze on her mother's chaperon. Victoria looks stunning. Her face full of confidence and an air of authority oozes from her - it made him wish he asked her instead of taking Pansy's offer.

"Hah! I heard she's been taken by a muggle. Pity..."

He heard Pansy say as she talk with several of their mates back in Hogwarts. "It wasn't her fault, Pansy." He interjected. "She was tricked into it." He tried to sound neutral.

Pansy gave a surprised looked at Draco but regained herself. "Oh... That's why she's a Gryffindor then? She's stupid...getting yourself tricked into bed?" She laughed along with her other girls.

Draco rolled his eyes at them and mumbled, "I recall you got tricked by Nott back in second year?" He raised the his brow at Pansy who's face fell immediately. "Theo and I are quite close, you know..."

Pansy looked as if she could cry any minute. She rushed towards Draco and pulled him close. "What are you doing, Draco? You're embarrassing me!" She hissed between her teeth.

Draco shrugged. "I say you better look at yourself first before insulting my mother's chaperon." He turned back to the only two woman in his life that mattered. "She's attending to my mother's needs. I would want for you to keep the rumors down." He turned to the pouting woman. What possessed him to date her back in 3rd year again?

"You're really no fun these days, Draco..." Pansy huffed and glared at the subject of their talk. "Merlin, she's enjoying the attention. Look at her, it's as if she's a star."

Draco took a sip at his champagne as several men introduced themselves to his mother and Victoria. Others are eyeing the duo for a while now and he, can't help but worry. When the dance commenced, he escorted Pansy to the floor and everyone clapped their hands. Pansy, of course is the only daughter of the Parkinson's and ever since, everyone knew that the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's will eventually merge. Sick idea, Draco noted. Pansy was a comfort to his teenage years before. She was there, he was horny...it just happened. And what? They immediately assumed he'll marry her? No, Pansy can never be more than just a friend to him...though he does understand Pansy's feelings - one of the reason's he didn't break up with her. As they were gliding with the couples in the ballroom, a scene caught his eye.

* * *

><p>Victoria stayed by Narcissa's side. She preferred to be mainly because the men are obviously waiting for her to walk somewhere and get her to dance with any of them. As the party slowly picks up with the dancing, she's becoming uncomfortable.<p>

"Are you alright, dear?"

Victoria smiled at Narcissa Malfoy who looks worriedly at her. "I'm fine. I just hope you don't leave me here."

"Indeed!" Narcissa chuckled. "The wolves are all a'waiting. Perhaps it would have been better if Draco escorted you." She turned her head to her son. "He's what every man is supposed to be." She smiled back at Victoria. "He may be a bit stiff, but a man needs to be...once in a while. It's a protective instinct. Your father also has that air of supremacy. If we, as ladies need to be beautiful...they need to be stronger than any man."

Victoria thanked whatever god there is. No one has the guts to take her away from Lady Malfoy. She simply seated herself and look about until her eyes caught a very familiar face. _Just my luck..._ She muttered to herself. _Blaise Zabini._

Blaise stood in front of Mrs. Malfoy. Women began chattering. Everybody loves Zabini. His charming smile and handsome exotic face could disarm anybody...even Narcissa Malfoy. "My lady?"

"Why Blaise!" Narcissa chirped. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence. I thought you hate the Winter Ball?"

Blaise grinned. "I do, my lady but seeing as this year's Winter Ball is a bit..." He looked at Narcissa's chaperon and beamed. "...unique. I decided to give it a go."

"How's your mum?" Narcissa asked. "I heard she's in Fiji? Truly lucky of her..."

"Ah! Indeed, in Fiji and with my soon-to-be 20th Stepdad." Blaise answered jokingly earning the laughter of the women. "But pardon me, Lady Malfoy. Can I perhaps dance with your lovely chaperon?" He looked to Victoria. "She seems so alone...and bored."

Victoria tried to send unspoken signals to Narcissa but unfortunately for her, Blaise is not called THE Lady's Man for nothing. Narcissa nodded her consent and Blaise now bow before her, kissing her hand. She was so stunned as the man led her to the dance floor. Blaise's hand on the small of her back woke her and she looked up to his handsome face.

"Ah Vicky, Vicky, Vicky... I was right, you know..." Blaise smirked as he pulled her body closer to his and glided them into the sea of couples.

Victoria will not be threatened by this man's charm. Hundreds fell for Blaise Zabini...but...not her. Never her. "And what might that be, Zabini?" She can feel all eyes on them along with Blaise's muscled body.

Blaise leaned closer and whispered to her ears, "That you'd grown up just live what I've imagined you to be." The slight pinkish glow on the woman's face made him smirk.

Victoria felt a shiver down her spine. She doesn't like that his flattery is affecting her. It always make her feel...weak. "Well, it's a pity you just found that out."

There is humor in her golden eyes and Blaise loved every part of it. "Truly, Vicky. You're quite the woman. i do not care of what the others think - never cared. Gryffindor or not, you'll always be the fairest in my book." He spun her around and expertly dip her down.

Blaise Zabini has always made it a point to tell her he fancies her. Back when they were in Hogwarts, despite being together with other girls, the charmer would always greet her, brighten her day - and she would always scowl, mock and once, even punched him. "Well, thank you Mr. Zabini." Victoria replied.

"There's more where that came from." Blaise offered.

Victoria chuckled at this. Blaise wil always be Blaise, she told herself. "Stop flirting, Zabini. You'll go nowhere."

Blaise shrugged. "No harm in trying. It's worth it hearing you laugh." He grinned.

Victoria can't help but be amused as Blaise began giving his version of what happened in the war and who married who - obviously giving commentaries about woman and their hidden agendas. She has to admit, Blaise earned his title as being the greatest charmer. She doesn't have to worry about other men. Blaise expertly avoided all those who attempts to cut in their fun. To this, she also laughed happily. "You know...you're not bad, Zabini."

"I know, right?" Blaise replied as they spin around the dancefloor. "You're a pretty good dancer, Vicky. Never seen this coming..."

Victoria nodded. "Good genes...I suppose." She replied smugly.

"Why don't we take a rest, then?" Blaise offered as he slowed them down into a stop. With Victoria's nod, he led her back to Lady Malfoy who's busy talking with her friends. "I'll get us drinks."

Victoria watched as Blaise went for the buffet area. She'll never admit it but she's quite happy that Blaise asked for a dance. Now that she's alone, she felt a little left out. She started fiddling with her fingers. A hand on her shoulder made her jump a bit.

"Enjoying the night, Victoria?"

It was only Draco who seem to look a little upset. "Quite. Blaise kept me company." She smiled knowing Draco is Blaise's best mate.

Draco's fists clenched. "Never knew your choice in men are...a little...wild."

Victoria raised a brow at the statement. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Draco faked a guffaw. "Lady Bouvier, that has got to be the funniest question I've heard tonight!" He stared at her slightly infuriated face. He love it when she's angry. "Why would I be jealous?" Victoria ignored him and Blaise showed up at the right time. "Blaise." He nodded in polite acknowledgment and took the glasses from his mate. "Thank you."

Blaise merely shrugged. He knows Draco is signaling him to back off. "Anytime, Draco." He looked at Victoria who is clearly irritated at such rudeness. But Blaise knows Draco well...far too well. They've been together for years and well, knowing him...he's just protecting his...assets. "Victoria? I'll be leaving you with this bloke."

Victoria turned to Blaise with a smile. "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Blaise."

"My pleasure, my lady." Blaise curtsied and left with a grin.

Victoria stood with Draco in silence as they enjoyed the champagne and observed the ball. It was not long till the silence got to her. She sized him up with quick glances and found him...very attractive. His black suit fitted him perfectly making sure that anyone who lay their eyes on him know that he has a body to die for. To Vicky, it's not that special. Being surrounded by her beautiful brothers made her immune to such things. She suddenly felt sad.

"Getting bored?" Draco asked as he shifted to face her. The woman is fidgeting with her hands. Draco knew through the months that it means she's not comfortable.

Victoria nodded slowly. Staying in here makes her remember her brothers. She'll end up crying if she continues to carry on with her memories.

"let me go and ask mother. I'll escort you back to the manor." Draco turned and walked towards his mother a few feet away. He asked for permission to accompany Victoria back to the manor and that he'll be back to fetch her. On his way back to Victoria, he slowed down. It was obvious she is not comfortable. The Winter Ball has always been dominated by the Bouviers. The memories must be killing her. He wanted so much to embrace her and tell her that he's here and that he'll never leave her. "Shall we?" He offered his arm.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini snickered to himself as he watched the couple leave the ball. "Have a great night, mate..."<p>

**TBC**

A/N: WHY DID BLAISE SNICKER? AND WHY WILL DRACO HAVE A GREAT NIGHT? AND YES, PEOPLE...JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'LL BE POSTING A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. ANYONE INTERESTED? HAH! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER...IT'S THE LONGEST SO FAR. THANKS FOR MAKING TIME TO READ. ~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Caelo

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story.** WARNING: DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNN~ If you don't want LEMONS...please SKIP this chapter. Ja matta! ((*^*))  
><strong>

_RECAP:_

_"Let me go and ask mother. I'll escort you back to the manor." Draco turned and walked towards his mother a few feet away. He asked for permission to accompany Victoria back to the manor and that he'll be back to fetch her. On his way back to Victoria, he slowed down. It was obvious she is not comfortable. The Winter Ball has always been dominated by the Bouviers. The memories must be killing her. He wanted so much to embrace her and tell her that he's here and that he'll never leave her. "Shall we?" He offered his arm._

* * *

><p><em>Blaise Zabini snickered to himself as he watched the couple leave the ball. "Have a great night, mate..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: CAELO<strong>

As soon as they got back to the manor, Victoria suddenly felt a little dizzy. She felt her body slack but she did not fall. Strong arms held her shoulders and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright, Victoria?" He asked. His hands supported her as she clutched on his chest. "Have you been drinking?"

"Apart from the champagne, nothing..." Victoria answered softly. She can't explain what she's feeling. She feels like throwing up but not really. "Can you help me to my room, Draco? I really don't feel well..." She asked, not having any choices at all. She can barely stand up.

Draco felt a bit uncertain given that they're the only ones at home and Victoria looks so hot. Yes, even when she's half-awake. He knows she doesn't mean anything by asking for his help though. He slowly bend down and swung her legs in one arm and support her back with the other. He carried her up the large staircase bridal style. "You have to tell me what you feel, Victoria. I need to know so that I can help you. Did you eat anything bad?" He felt her shook her head. "Are you allergic to something?" Another shake of the head. "Hmmm... Is it because you remembered your brothers?" A sob made him stop walking. He slowly adjusted her making sure he won't accidentally drop her. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Victoria whispered.

Draco stiffened as her breath tickled his neck. What is happening to him? "Okay... Let me get you to your room." He started walking as she nodded her head and wound her arms around his neck. The touch made Draco swallow hard. It felt so...sexy and for some reason...arousing. He shook his head and concentrated on getting her to the room.

As he walked through the dark halls, he can't help but ponder on such feelings. Never in his life had he met a woman that can drive him mad with just a touch. A simple touch. He's been with a lot of girls...women... Despite Pansy being his girlfriend, Draco never stopped having fun with anybody willing to share a night... All his other girls also have their own shag of the week and he doesn't mind at all. But this woman in his arms... When he heard that someone touched Victoria, he suddenly felt the urge to murder that person. Was it because he never really had the chance to taste her first - pride perhaps? Draco shook his head at that. No. Other girls do it...so why is Victoria any different?

He has professed his love, indeed. But times like these...being alone with Victoria makes him wonder what really attracts him to her. He stopped in front of the door and looked down at the woman in his arms who's staring at him.

"Draco..."

Hearing his name in her lips makes him want to just take her there against the wall. It was the way she said his name...so sensual and tempting... "Yes, Victoria?"

"There's something wrong with my body." She slowly clung to him and held him tight. She sobbed not understand what's happening. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me...huhh... I..."

Suddenly, Draco really fells like running away. If Victoria keeps on acting like this, he'll just have to rape her any minute now. "Victoria..." He stepped into the room and made an effort to close the door behind him using his foot. "Uhm... Let me lay you down on the bed and I'll see what I can do." He whispered and with all his control, walked as fast as he could and placed her on her bed. Surprisingly, she didn't let go of his neck. Draco looked at her curiosly.

Victoria felt like she's going to die. What is this feeling! It's as if she wants Draco to just be there. With every touch of his hand, she wanted it to double...to stay there...to want more than a touch... "Draco..." She whimpered.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Victoria...if you're not going to let go, I'll be in deep trouble." He said deeply breathing. "Let me just say that...you're making it hard for me not to ravish you." He grinned playfully. He tucked a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

Victoria slowly sat up and without hesitation, gave him a peck as if to test the feeling. She bit her lips and stared longingly in his gray eyes. "Dra-" Before she could say his name, her lips was claimed. She felt Draco's right arm snake around her and his left cupping her cheek. She sighed. This is the feeling she's longing for. When he let go of her lips, he slowly kissed her neck and suck gently making her moan ever so softly. Her hands locked around his neck and her fingers clenched at his platinum locks. "Draco..."

It is a plea and Draco is going crazy hearing it. His hands slowly pushed down the obstructing off shoulder gown and found her beautiful perfectly rounded breasts. He squeezed them as he pushed her on the bed. A moan echoed through the room and Draco growled at such a sweet sound. He took one taunt nipple in his mouth and massaged the other breast. Then, he began to suck and lick.

Victoria is going mad with want. Her hands on Draco's head urging him to suck more...to touch her to... A part of her mind is slowly dying...replaced by this feeling...this longing...this...lust. She doesn't care anymore. With every touch, with every flick of his tongue, she feels like she could fly. "Draco...aaahhhh...Draco..."

Draco expertly took off the gown. Victoria was too drowned in pleasure to notice. He threw the gown away and pushed himself up leaving his hands to massaged her breasts. Ah...but she's perfect. Draco beheld her beautiful face...slightly opening mouth in time with his hands, her hands clenching the bed covers and her black lace underwear. "Victoria..." He sighed and looked at her. She opened her eyes to him. "Are you sure, love?"

Victoria wanted to cry. Don't stop, she wanted to shout. Without even thinking, she launched herself up to claim his lips once more and he opened for her. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she felt so alive. His hands made their way to caress her hips and squeeze her behind. She gasped as one of his hand touched her netherlips. "Draco!" She exclaimed breathlessly and held him close to her as if she'll die if he'll let go.

Draco nearly went off hearing her shout his name with that tone. He laid her back on the bed and hurriedly took off his jacket and dress shirt. Victoria made it hard for him as she reach out and began kissing him once more - her hands, everywhere. But it was way too much for Draco. He can't control himself anymore. He went to the task of making her ready for him...fast.

Victoria gasped as Draco's hand slowly entered her. "Ah!" Her head dug into the pillow at the suddenly sensation. Draco went lower and she felt him suck her. "DRACO! AHH!" One of her hand grabbed his hair and the other clenched the mattress. The feeling slowly accelerated and she felt her legs curl around Draco's shoulder. Her hips slowly picked the rhythm and she pushed up to feel his tongue on her. Her breathing hastened and she began to chant his name. "Draco...Draco...Draco...ahhh...Dra...Ahhh!"

Draco added another digit and the moans became louder. "Come for me, Victoria...my love..." He gasped as he pushed and pulled faster. Victoria's wild unbridled lust turning him on. He can feel himself rock hard. Her ebony tresses framed her beautiful blushing face...her long flawless leg embracing him. He sucked her hard and doubled the speed until she suddenly jerked up into his opened mouth and screamed his name.

"DRACO!"

Draco then got rid of his pants and boxers. He turned back to Victoria whose body is sprawled on the bed, eyes filled with lust and legs, spread for him to see her - bare...and beautiful. He laid himself on top of her and began kissing her. He could still feel the after shocks...her body would spasm once in a while. But her legs, as soon as he rested between them, they curled around his torso. "You're so naughty tonight..." He whispered as he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. The feeling of their skin drives him mad. Their sweaty bodies tangling with each other. But Draco can no longer hold it...not for this long. He looked at Victoria intently...searching for permission.

Victoria lost herself in those gray eyes. "Draco...take me." She answered.

It took only those words and Draco let himself loose. He felt for her entrance and found her very wet. With his fingers, he slowly stretched her making sure that he won't hurt her. Leaning back, he positioned himself and placed her left leg on his shoulder. His left hand on her hip and his right never leaving her breast. He entered swiftly and rejoiced at the sound of her voice filled with pleasure. "Victoria!" He made a rhythm for them...too fast he thought as Victoria panted and jerked upwards for her second orgasm.

"DRACO! AAHHH!" She arched herself upwards and was blinded for a moment. She blacked out and before she could move, she's already being hauled up, Draco behind her. She was too sated to even move but can feel Draco still inside her...still hard and very...very...delicious. She's kneeling, her back supported by Draco's chest and his hands on her breasts. He slowly started another pace that made her lull her head back. She can feel his muscles and it turned her on so bad she began moving with him...matching his rhythm.

Victoria pushing down made him gripped her breasts so hard, she yelped but didn't stop. This woman is incredible, he thought as he can feel her vagina tightening. In all his years...this is the first time he wanted to please a woman so hard. He wanted her to experience multiple orgasms and blow her mind. He wanted to erase everything that filthy muggle did to her. "Come for me, love... Let it go..." He whispered to her as he quicken the paced. He felt her hands reach out to feel his hair and the sight just drove him insane.

She is now yelling anything...everything... "Draco...uh...aahhhh...Draco...Draco..." She can feel her breasts jiggle with her as she's nearly jumping up and down feeling him pierce her and fit her perfectly. How can this feel so good? When she heard Draco urge her to orgasm, she released herself and shouted his name to the heavens. She felt herself thrown to the bed. She wasn't able to normalize her breathing. Draco took her from behind, spreading her legs apart and entering her so fast, she gasped. The feeling made her want to cry... Draco rammed himself into her again and again, his hands gripping her hips. She was surprised she had the strength to push back and feel him fill her. "Draco!"

"Victoria...uhhh..." Draco chanted back as he can feel himself coming. "I can't...hold it..." He thrust into her as fast as he can, Victoria's wails echoing around the room... "VICTORIA!" He slammed into her and it's as if the world stood still.

**TBC**

A/N: First ever LEMON. 0,0 Was it terrible? ~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17: Impulsae

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does and I have to warn you that there are some changes that you might see within this story. I hope it does not bother you much. But anyway, we center on two characters namely the Slytherin Prince and my original character, Victoria Bouvier. This is not Mary Sue…so I hope you like the story.** THE AFTERMATH!  
><strong>

_RECAP:_

_She is now yelling anything...everything... "Draco...uh...aahhhh...Draco...Draco..." She can feel her breasts jiggle with her as she's nearly jumping up and down feeling him pierce her and fit her perfectly. How can this feel so good? When she heard Draco urge her to orgasm, she released herself and shouted his name to the heavens. She felt herself thrown to the bed. She wasn't able to normalize her breathing. Draco took her from behind, spreading her legs apart and entering her so fast, she gasped. The feeling made her want to cry... Draco rammed himself into her again and again, his hands gripping her hips. She was surprised she had the strength to push back and feel him fill her. "Draco!"_

_"Victoria...uhhh..." Draco chanted back as he can feel himself coming. "I can't...hold it..." He thrust into her as fast as he can, Victoria's wails echoing around the room... "VICTORIA!" He slammed into her and it's as if the world stood still._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Impulsae<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the door with a smile in her face. Draco never went back for her and he wasn't in his chambers. Pansy Parkinson was looking high and low for his son, she never found him. She didn't tell the girl of Draco's whereabouts. She slowly touched the door and sighed. With a satisfied look she went back to her chambers. There will be hell a few hours from now and she wouldn't want to be caught up in it.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. For some reason, he felt content. With a sigh he closed his eyes once more and decided to drown himself in this great feeling. The wonderful feel of the sheets...the warm body...the... His eyes shot open, his body tensed at the unfamiliar feeling of another person's body and he looked down to his chest where a nest of dark tresses can be found. That's when he felt his sleeping angel's breath on his skin, he relaxed and smiled lovingly at her. "Victoria..." He whispered to no one really... He knows she's exhausted and chuckled a bit remembering their wild night.<p>

His hands stroke her soft tanned shoulders. Victoria is sprawled on top of him, her head on his chest...arms wrapped around his torso and their legs tangled. A moan escaped her mouth and he began dreading the time when she wakes up. Draco began to ponder on what really triggered their love making. He's sure it was impulse. Or lust... Or whatever... But the truth is, he was holding himself for so long that...even if Victoria wasn't really up for it, he might have just taken her nonetheless. As she shifted slightly, he could feel her round breasts. "Bloody hell..." He smacked his forehead at that. Why in Merlin's bread is he so perverted?

Victoria shifted. Why is it so warm. Usually, the early morning chills would wake her up but...not today. She tightened her grip around her pillow. "Hmmm..." She sighed contentedly. Should she be waking up? Narcissa will be worried... Narcissa... NARCISSA! She sat up immediately. She left her last night when she was feeling dizzy. Her hands touched something...NOT soft. She looked down to see Draco Malfoy arms behind his head and grinning at her.

"Morning, love."

"AHHHH!" Victoria covered her face. Memories of last night flooded her brain. Strong hands held her shoulders. "For the love of..." She began hyperventilating.

"Victoria? Love, open your eyes..." Draco shook her slowly. Chances are, she'll run away and pretend that last night never happened. No way in hell will Draco let her do that. "Victoria." He found her ridiculous and chuckled a bit.

Victoria peeked from behind her hands. Draco is naked...and it embarrassed her more that she doesn't care. "Wha-what..?"

Draco took the job of explaining. He felt her stiffen at his touch but would risk getting maimed than letting her go now. "Listen... What happened last night..."

"Was a mistake." Victoria continued and was surprised at the hurt in Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She panicked. She felt so ashamed of herself for giving in...and to a pureblood at that. She knows how important it is to chose a partner and she didn't think twice jumping Draco. Not that there's any question regarding the pureness of their blood...but... What is wrong with her brain? She hates, Draco Malfoy!

Draco bowed his head for a while and looked back up with all seriousness. "It was not a mistake." He started, cupping her cheeks. "It was the inevitable. I've been attracted to you since Hogwarts and Merlin knows how hard I try to dissuade myself...telling myself that you're the wrong sort...you're a Gryffindor... But..." He leaned in to kiss her lips and when he released her, she is smiling. "...I love you. This might sound so stupid and...mental but... I apologize for being such a git and for making you wait." He grinned, now embracing her.

Victoria blushed at that. For others, apologizing might be a natural thing. But for Malfoy? HAH! It's nearly a feat. "I...well it sound weird if I say that...I am not sure if..." She slowly pushed him back and worriedly look at him. "...it's just that I've never really thought about...what happened last night and I..." She bowed her head not knowing how to explain the lust. "I don't know if I love you..."

Draco felt a bit disappointed but understood that for Victoria who's broken, it's only natural for her to doubt. He stroke her hair. "I understand, love."

Victoria sighed. "And your mother?"

"BLOODY HELL!" He immediately got out of bed. "I'm going to die now! I left her there... Shites! She's going to be furious! What kind of son leaves his mother!" He began putting his clothes back on - his boxers, pants and dress shirt... He turned back to Victoria when he heard her giggle. "What?" He asked, still fixing himself.

Victoria covered herself with the verdant satin sheets and chuckled at a fumbling Draco. "It's just so funny, is all. I've never seen you so...unguarded." She looked up to him who's smiling thoughtfully.

"Well...you've never really gotten to know me that well..." Draco replied. "We've never had the chance to, given our circumstances years back." He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. "If it's any consolation... I know you've heard of rumors about me sleeping with every woman... You're the only one I stayed with till morning and it was incredible." He whispered. "You...are incredible."

Victoria blushed but raised a brow. "Draco..." She slowly got out of bed, clutching the covers. "You might not know it yet but..." She held his neck and pulled him closer to her face. "I'm a jealous woman...and if I so much as hear you...sleeping around..." She grinned evilly, she dropped the sheets and walked naked to pick up her clothes. "You have to kiss this body goodbye."

"You trust me that little?" He asked swallowing hard, amused at her little antics. "This...is just... Am I dreaming?" He asked her as she put on her underwear. "We were arguing...the worst enemies and now...here we are...together."

"Only because you apologized and said you love me." Victoria pointed out with her gown in hand. "I've giving us a chance." She shrugged and attempted to put her gown on when her legs gave out. "Ah!" Draco caught her before she could fall to the floor. "OOwwww..." She wince feeling sore.

"Too much action, I bet?" Draco asked playfully.

Victoria smacked his shoulders. "And who's fault is that?"

Draco placed her on the bed. "Yours." He grinned. "If you weren't so ravishing last night, I wouldn't have turned into a monster." He decided to just tuck in the shirt and sighed heavily. "I have to go and see to my mother, love. As much as I want to stay here and..." He ran his eyes on her body. "...refresh your memories, I really have to go. Duty calls and I'm in for a whipping. It was ungentlemanly of me to leave my mother unattended." He made his way to the door after giving Victoria a long, languid kiss. "I'll see you later, love." He said as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till Lunchtime that Victoria decided to walk down the hallways and into the dining hall. Draco isn't back yet and her stomach is demanding food. She dressed herself casually - her Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, pants and a pair of chucks.<p>

The hours she spent in bed made her think about what's next. For sure, Draco is no longer her enemy...and... She blushed at the thought of them being an item. He stiffness made her wince once more are the soreness in her thigh kicked in. "Awww..." She moaned in agony as she slowly descended the stairs.

"How was your night?"

Victoria nearly lost her footing. There at the end of the staircase stood Narcissa Malfoy. The mother of the man she slept with last night. Her face is as red as a tomato now.

"Draco went to the ministry to take care of something. Let's eat lunch together, dear." Narcissa held out her hand.

Victoria nodded dumbly. They ate lunch together and after that, Narcissa invited her to join her in Diagon Alley for a quick shopping. Of course, she agreed...with the same stupid nod. What can she say, really? It was obvious the woman knows about what happened last night. As they were walking through the shops, people greeted them kindly. Narcissa Malfoy, despite her husband's dark past was known to the Wizarding World for standing up and doing her part into restoring what her husband destroyed. She is a strong woman and Victoria respects her so much...but she did not overlook the fact that this woman killed her mother too. It made her nervous to be cavorting with her son...

"You know...you shouldn't be embarrassed." Narcissa said as she continued checking the dresses. They're currently in Madam Malkin's.

Victoria bowed her head as her fears were realized. Narcissa knows.

"My son rarely shares his feelings with other women." She smiled at Victoria. "You're a lucky woman. Ever since before you two realized this love, I already knew you were meant for each other." She chuckled a bit. "I remembered Draco always complain about you in winter breaks and would usually call you names and mock you. But you know, the closest thing to Love is Hate..."

Victoria felt so foolish nodding and blushing and... "What do you think..." She looked up and saw Narcissa staring at her. "...about us?"

Narcissa beamed at the question. "I think the both of you are perfect for each other and I, as his mother...can't ask for any other woman for him." She took a step closer and hugged Victoria tightly. "I am so sorry for taking your mother away from you. But when I saw her about to kill you, I can not let her... I can not let my son feel the hurt and the loss." She cried and pushed the young woman to look at her. "Victoria, though I did it for my Draco...I also did it for your father. Alex was a very good friend of mine and I knew he loves you so much. Felicia was under an Imperious. Standing there at that time, I can't just let things happen." She kissed her cheeks and waited for her to say something.

Victoria lost all embarrassment and suddenly felt like crying. Here is Narcissa Malfoy who saved her life yet took her mother's. She dried her tears and nodded vigorously. "I've already forgiven you, really... I guess I was angry because I never got to say goodbye to them." She hugged the lady.

Narcissa cried with her and they actually gained a crowd. They went home laughing at what happened and promising each other to be good friends from now on. When they arrived in the manor, Draco stared at them.

"Am I missing something?" He asked, brow raised.

Narcissa hugged her son. "Not really, love." She whispered then, "You're really naughty. She was slightly limping while we were walking down Diagon Alley." She swatted his arm and left the young ones heading for her chambers.

Draco blushed at what his mother said and turned to Victoria who is also finding the carpet interesting. "Leaving me to fend for myself, eh?" He grinned.

"Your mother asked me to..." Victoria answered and was surprised as Draco wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Draco..." She yelped. As Draco nuzzled her neck she trying prying him off her. "We're in the living room, for Pete's sake!" She was about to kick his balls as her last resort when an owl tapped at the nearby window. Victoria gasped. "W-wha..." She pushed Draco and went for the window. She stared at the black owl with only one eye and cried. "Spruce."

"You know the owl?" Draco started walking to her.

Victoria nodded. "She's Reston's owl."

**TBC**

A/N: Now that RESTON is back, what will happen next? Actually guys, that's for reviewing and reading. I will cut this short and I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter. Probably in a week or so because...just minutes ago, my uncle died. My auntie is still in the hospital and...well...I'm really depressed now. Someone snatched my aunt's bag as they were walking by the streets a few hours ago and the criminal stabbed them both. Please cut me some slack coz I don't like writing with this kind of feeling... I know that I should look at a bigger picture and forgive the snatcher but...hell, I'm human...and as of now, I wish I can AVADA KEDAVERA HIM!

Thanks to **LEXI O, LUCKEDCLOVER, IVEY'S SIREN, MIZ ALEC VOLTURI**, and the rest of you guys that are cheering me on.~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


End file.
